


Lost Among The Dead

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Dead People, F/M, Horror, Infection, Insanity, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: The world has fallen into chaos after a massive virus that spread across the globe turning older teens and adults into rage-filled zombie-like creatures. In this story of loss, survival, and insanity. Where no one is left untouched by the bloody madness. The remaining Louds and other survivors struggle to endure this new world while facing great threats that lurk in the shadows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.Net you can find it by searching my name "SoulKiller13" 
> 
> This story is a remake of another story titled The Lost. I've been working on it since 2019 and I can finally post it. Not much to say here other than enjoy!

Lost Among The Dead

Stage 1, Chapter 1

"No…" He whispered. "Oh, God.." His palm softly clutched his bite wound on his left shoulder as it bled through his arms. He couldn't believe it, everything had gone insane in just 1 day, first, he was just minding his own business then seconds later a group of crazy kids and vicious zombie creatures comes in and kills everyone and now he's helplessly surrounded by the said zombies who roared at him. Heh, guess that's what life is, you can never know what is expected.

The pain in his shoulder hurt so much it's causing him to go delirious. He wondered how he could stay alive for this long given that the bite penetrated through his nerve endings.

Someone shouted from the distance, it was calling his name. A voice calling out to him. Who could that be? Doesn't matter now as it looks like it's all over for the boy. He looked around where the voice is coming from but couldn't see due to the adults circling him. "Hello? Anyone?" He screamed before trailing off, unable to finish what was left of it as he softly clutched his bite wound.

He uses his bat-like mace to defend himself even as far as hitting at least 2 adults, killing them instantly, but he knew that wouldn't be enough, as the adults got closer to the defenceless child. "Stay back!" He yelled as the adults growled at him. His heart raced in fear and dread sat heavily at the pit of his stomach. He could hear screams coming from behind the vicious hoards. That alone made him tear up in his eyes. He continues to swing his mace against the adults as they are getting closer.

He didn't want to die.

And now he was about to.

May, 22nd

Year One

The morning sun rose above shining with clear blue skies, birds chirped with a soul-stirring symphony as planes flew. In every street, people were already going outside either walking their pets or went jogging. In one street and one certain house, 1216, Franklin Avenue is where the home of the infamous Loud Family, known for having a ridiculous amount of children and their crazy antics.

In a small linen closet, an alarm clock rang loudly at 6:30 AM as it echoed through the room before a hand violently smashes it to the ground. "Dang clock," muttered a certain white-haired child and the only boy in the family; Lincoln Loud. He covered his mouth and yawned, got up from his bed and groggily headed his way to the door. It was Friday, which meant the weekend was coming right after but not only that, summer was coming by next week which means everyone would be preparing for the heat. The loud siblings had been waiting for that day to come.

Lincoln wasn't all that excited cause after that long day's vacation he and his friends would be going to Middle School, it was a scary transition so he has to be prepared for it.

The soon to be 12 Loud grabbed his towel and went to the hallway. And there, he was greeted by the lovely sight of chaos he so very much familiar with. The twins were fighting, Luna playing with her guitar, Luan pulling Mr. Coconuts away from their dog Charles, Lisa getting pulled by her mutated squid experiments, You know the usual crap. Lori was standing in front of the line texting on her phone while Leni was already in the bathroom. He walked in the line and waited.

Speaking of Lori, she wasn't all that excited either as she would be moving away to Fairway College once school starts. She already bought a car and rented an apartment in Great Lakes City. It was kinda sad having to move away from her family, their parents were sad the most and rightfully so as they get to experience this ten times but you know, that's part of growing up, you have to leave eventually but still.

Lynn was standing behind Lincoln. A towel resting on her shoulders. Lynn would still be in middle school for at least one more year until Lincoln reaches his second year.

"So, you ready for middle school, Linc?" Lynn said.

"Am I ever?" Lincoln said pulling off a fake smile. "I'm still scared though."

"Don't be, I'll still be there for you, I won't let you get hurt by those bullies," Lynn assured her brother.

"Thanks, Lynn," Lincoln smiled.

"Your welcome, and besides Mrs. Ramirez is looking for a hall monitor next school year and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get that job," Lynn said with a grin. Lincoln rolled his eyes. He just hoped Lynn won't take that job too seriously. Once Leni got out of the bathroom, Lori went inside and Lincoln smiled sadly, needless to say, he will miss her once she's gone, all of them do.

Once the eldest blonde was done. Lincoln went to for his turn, not before Lynn runs after him.

"Race you to the bathroom!" She screamed and Lincoln grinned.

"Not if I get there first!" He screamed and quickly made his way inside and closed the door.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Lynn said from the other side. He laughed then looked at the mirror and examined his reflection. White hair, Chip tooth, and a big smile on that face. Looking good bunny boy. Lincoln grabs his toothbrush and begins to brush his teeth once that's done. He takes off his clothes and hops into the tub, opening the shower turning it as hot as his body can get. After showering he dries himself with his towel and when outside just as Lynn went inside. The twins then fight over who's next. Lincoln scooted away just to avoid the nearing conflict and went to his room.

He opened his closest and chooses what to wear. Choosing his orange polo shirt cause that's what he always wears. Lincoln thought of telling his parents that they should buy new clothes for him since they are starting to feel small. His dark and blue pants, red undies and white snickers. After dressing, he did a standing pose making a confident smile. "Today's gonna be a great day!"

"Kids breakfast is ready!" Lincoln heard the voice of his dad Lynn Sr. from the kitchen. Walking out of his room he went downstairs and was greeted by the youngest loud sister Lily.

Wearing a white shirt and cyan shorts the toddler let out a cute and understandable. "Lincoln" as the white-haired boy picks her up. Mom and Dad have been potty training Lily for her first day of preschool. Though Lincoln can tell she can already do it and just don't want to go to school that's what all kids including himself would want but hey, you have to go it's important.

Lily suddenly coughed and sneeze, almost hitting Lincoln's face. "Gee looks like someone is sick." Fortunately, Mom would have the day of giving her the chance to take care of Lily.

He walks Lily to the kitchen where he was greeted by the smell of breakfast.

He sat on the table next to Lori and Lynn with the former typing on her phone and the latter playing with her food while yelling shoots! over and over again. They ate their food and began talking to one another.

"Can you pass me the salt, Luan?" Luna asked.

"I would be assaulted if you didn't." Luan laughed making the others except for Dad groan.

As they were eating, Mom spoke up.

"So kids what are your plans for the summer?" The loud family thought of what they would do after school is over.

"Me and my friends are gonna go hang out and go drive around the block," Lori said eating her bacon.

"Me and Chaz are gonna hang out at the mall." Said Leni.

"I have a lot of birthday parties to attend to." Said Luan.

"Me, Sam and our friends are gonna practice playing." Said Luna twiddling her fingers. The rest said their plans, Lincoln, however, didn't have many plans to do in the summer other than just laying on his bed and read comics. Or hang out with his friends.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do today." Lynn Sr. spoke confidently. "Me, Kotaro, Howard and Flip are gonna watch a sports tournament. Royal Woods Rooster vs The Clintwood Competitors is something to behold."

"I wanna come!" Lynn Jr. said.

Both Lori and Lincoln finished their meals and went to the kitchen to put their dishes in just as Dad was finished with his food. Afterwards Lincoln went into the living room to watch some television since there was still some time left. The news played saying that a large protest was happening on the other side of the globe. Lincoln thanked God he didn't live in that country but then stopped when the next news pop up.

"Report shows that as of now, 5 kids have reported missing late at night in Royal Woods, I recommend you to stay at home until further notice." The reported said before cutting to the weather.

Lincoln made sure to take note on that.

About ten minutes later, the Loud siblings were all dressed up, grabbed their bags and ready to go. They went outside and were blessed by the warm air of the morning sky. Lincoln turn to his left and spotted Mr. Grouse plowing his rake against the ground. They hopped inside Vanzilla and drove off. Lincoln sat next to Lori who was driving while the rest of the sisters were on the back constantly bickering at one another.

"Give it back!" Screamed Lola.

"You already had it so I can have it!" Screamed Lana.

"What do you call a dream of orange soda?"

"Sigh."

Lincoln rested his head against the window and stared blankly at the streets he saw an obese man with long curly black hair walking around the sidewalk while an old lady in her scooter drove past him, Lincoln recognized her as Scoots. Lori noticed him as soon as they stopped at a red light.

"You okay?" Lori asked, her head still on the road but her eyes stared at her little brother.

"Yeah, just think some stuff," Lincoln said with his eyes half-lidded.

"What stuff?" She asked. Lincoln tried to find the right word to say but got nothing. "You not looking forward about Summer too huh?"

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah, pretty much, still pretty sad about you leaving for collage."

Lori made a small chortling laugh. "Yeah, me too, wanna talk about it once we get back home?"

"That would be great," Lincoln spoke with a small smile on his face. The van stopped at Royal Woods Elementary as Lincoln and his younger sisters stepped out. "Bye, guys." He waved at his sisters and head inside. Lucy met up with Haiku and her mortician friends while Lisa met up with Darcy.

As Lincoln was walking, he meets up with Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zack and Stella.

"Hey guys," Lincoln said greeting his friends.

"Hi, buddy you look pretty down today," Clyde said and they strolled down the hallway passing familiar kids who will most likely not see them again.

"Eh, just been thinking about next school year," Lincoln said. Two kids were running past them as another kid with short brown hair ran after to stop those two.

"Dang it, I told you no running." The kid said, he was a hall monitor of this school and was not looking forward to Middle School.

They reached their locker and put all their stuff in.

"Did you guys have your homework ready?" Asked Stella grabbing two sets of books.

"I couldn't get number 4, whatcha get?" Liam asked.

"I got 435," Rusty said.

"Same." Clyde and Zack said in unison. Lincoln ignored them as he wasn't all that interested, it's not like he cared about all that, he just wanted this day to be over with. The bell rang and went to Mrs. Johnson's class. Possibly for the last time.

After dropping Lynn off in middle school. The older sisters reached High School. Lori parked the vehicle in the parking lot and they stepped outside passing a few teens walking by. Lori meets up with Carol Pingery and they both chat about what to do in the summer while Leni meets up with her friends while Luna met up with Sam. Luan walked alone since Benny was sick today but that didn't matter, still, it was still kinda sad for Luan to not have that many friends to hang out with but she didn't dwell on that as she walked inside the building and head for her class.

Nothing on that day would foreshadow the terrible events unleashed upon this world. Neither the louds we're prepared for the horror about to happen.

No one was...


	2. The Green Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my biggest story I'd ever make.

The day went by as the afternoon air flew through the open window of the classroom. All of Lincoln's sisters had gone with their separate classes, Lincoln himself sat heavily on his chair, propping his head up with one elbow as he stared at his table which was scribbled with pencil writings from either him or someone who used to sit here. Around him, Clyde had his head hung on his desk, Stella was drawing doodles from her paper while Rusty fell asleep with his mouth opened.

He looked up the clock, 2:55. Only five more minutes and the school would be over soon and the kids would have two days looking forward to, he would be enjoying the weekend off reading comics, playing video games, or hanging out with his friends, maybe even all of them, before coming back one final week and then it's off to summer where they would really be looking forward. Speaking of summer, June, 7 would be his 12th birthday.

Mrs. Johnson was talking to someone on her phone, possibly either a friend or a relative as The Loud boy could hear her speaking to a girl named Sarah. The class technically ended a few minutes ago in terms of studying so all they could do now was wait for the bell to ring. It's not like they cared about that anyway, the study of course. A few kids were walking around the classroom out of boredom. Zack was standing on the left corner of the room with his arms crossed behind his back while Liam, Girl Jordan and a few other kids were looking through the window. The former two were talking amongst themselves. Lincoln was glad Mrs. Johnson had let them walk around the class as long as they don't break anything looking at you Rusty.

The clock ticked away, only 4 minutes remaining. Putting his things inside his bag, he decided to join in on Liam and Girl Jordan by walking to an open window to see the view outside. It was a nice view as he could see people walking through the sidewalk. The white-haired child turns his head around to look at the clock again, 3 minutes. He looked to his right to see Mrs. Johnson still talking to her phone, from what she was saying, Lincoln could tell this Sarah was her friend and visiting France, but then something odd happened.

"Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong?" Mrs. Johnson asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Neither the kids except for Lincoln, Liam and Jordan noticed nor cared. The said three, however, listen in on it.

"See what? I dont understand." Mrs. Johnson said her name again as a loud noise was heard through her phone then stopped immediately. She checked on her phone and find the call ended. "Must be no signal up there." She continues to check on her phone while the three kids stood there in confusion.

"That was weird." Said Liam.

"Tell me about it." Said Jordan as she and Liam walked somewhere else. Lincoln decided to stay and continued watching the outside view. Just 2 more minutes, his classmates have already waiting for that clock to strike three. The winds blew relatively faster than what the weatherman said on the news. He saw that it was very cloudy as well. Perhaps I should fly a kite later it does look pretty windy. Though maybe when birds won't come and destroy it that would be embarrassing.

Now that Lincoln thought about it. There are a lot of birds flying around the sky, almost covering the whole sky. The other kids saw it and went to get a good look. Some even took pictures.

"Cool!" One kid said.

"Why are they so many?" Said another.

"Kids get back to your seats!" Said Mrs. Johnson and they went back, except for Lincoln and a few kids who decided to stay. As if that wasn't enough, Lincoln could feel the ground shaking slightly, he looks to the nearby fish tank and noticed the water shaking as well. With that strange phone call from Mrs. Johnson, the birds flying and now an earthquake!? The other kids and the teacher took notice of this as well and began to panic.

"It's an earthquake!" Rusty yelled.

"Everyone hid under your chairs!" Stella said.

"Were gonna die!" Some kid from the back joked but he would never know how right he was.

"Kids, everyone remain calm." Mrs. Johnson said.

Soon the shaking became stronger and stronger that cars outside began to as Lincoln hold a grip from the table. Calm down Lincoln, calm down, it's just an earthquake it would be all over soon okay?

Soon, the shaking slowly began to fade but Lincoln could still feel it. See everything is fine. But he will never know just just how wrong he was. Suddenly the lights started to flicker as out of the open, papers and bottle cans flew aggressively through the air. Lincoln turned his attention to the sound of a lightning struct coming from outside, something odd and deadly was approaching from the distance it looked huge. What is that? He thought. From the looks of it. It almost looks like a giant wall of cloud that is coloured dark green, he squinted his eyes and it looks more like one of those clouds you'd seen from a nuclear bomb. That's when he was hit with the realization that it was indeed a giant wall of cloud and it was coming this way very fast. The other kids who were slowly getting up from their chairs suddenly went back to their previous position when they saw the giant wall of green mist coming towards them, Fast!

Lincoln stood tensely at the giant cloud wall, it looked huge and horrifying to look at. It stood very tall almost covering the sky above from how it approaches and how it swallows everything around it. Lincoln reminiscent this of a mega-tsunami coming to the shore. Being so scared that he couldn't hear Clyde and his classmates told him to come back as he was more focused on the giant wall of cloud.

In just two seconds and just as the clock reached three the giant cloud slammed through the window. The green cloud created a powerful shockwave that broke all the glass and knocking everyone to the ground. Lincoln held on to the table tightly as the green mist punch through him before falling to the floor. He was lucky there was no glass shard hitting him as he was standing next to an open window.

Lincoln continued to lay on the floor with his eyes closed and held his breath, hoping whatever is happening would soon end. As if his call was answered, it ceased. Lincoln opened his eyes, breathing heavily and saw only green fog all around him. From what Lincoln could tell, he could not smell anything in fact he doesn't feel anything at all, apart from the freshly cut trees from outside and the familiar scent of the classroom or his own smell, he could not feel any smell of the green mist. He slowly sat up, his ears were still ringing and tries to look around to find his classmates. And during the time, he breathes very heavily from nose to his mouth, not knowing he was consuming a very large amount of the green air that would secretly be a deadly virus.

As he was breathing in, he could feel some weird sensation coursing through his veins and all over his body. He felt strange, everything was like a second slower than before.

When he was able to find his classmates, he could tell they were covering their faces with either their hands or their shirt. Because of this that Lincoln decided to cover his face with his palms even if he couldn't smell anything. Outside, Lincoln could hear cars turning and people screaming.

About thirty seconds later, the green mist suddenly disappeared like a snap and everyone can see properly, well generally speaking. Lincoln looked around and find the lights bulb completely shattered, leaving only the outside window giving off the light around the darkroom. He could hear kids crying and talking to one another.

"I-is everyone okay?" Said Liam said.

"I think so." Said Rusty.

Lincoln had so many thoughts coming inside his mind. What on earth happened? What was that green explosion and where did it come from? And why is it green in general? Perhaps only Lisa would know that. Wait, Lisa! was she okay? he hopes he will find them soon.

As everyone was slowly recovering, they noticed their teacher Mrs. Johnson was still lying unanimously on the floor. Everyone was panicking.

"Is she alright?" Said Trent.

"She's laying on the ground unconscious, of course, she's not alright," Said Mollie in a sarcastic tone.

"Someone wake her up!" Stella said in worry.

Girl Jordan, Cookie along with a few other kids decided to step closer and wake their teacher up.

"Mrs. Johnson please wake up." Girl Jordan said desperately.

"Wake up!" Said Cookie.

Lincoln and the others stood there. He shot a few glances at his friends who all look just as distraught and scared as he was.

Suddenly, Girl Jordan and Cookie quickly stepped away with a yelp, fear engulfed on their faces.

"What happened?" Asked Stella worryingly.

"Mrs. Johnson's arm just twitched." Girl Jordan answered.

"Is that a good thing?" Asked Stella and Girl Jordan didn't answer as she just watched their teacher whe. suddenly, her hands twitch as Jordan mentioned.

"Mrs.?..."

Mrs. Johnson's body began to twitches violently as blood sprayed out of her mouth her eyes shot open with bloodshot eyes. He also noticed her skin slowly started to turn green, the same colour as the giant cloud of mist from earlier. This greatly terrified the kids around her, some of them started to cry while others look on in horror, but none of that scared them more than the sound of her distorted screams, she sounded that of a high pitch and raspy demonic growl that send shivers down Lincoln's spine as she jerked more chaotic.

What's happening to Mrs. Johnson? Lincoln thought as he stepped away from a little further around the corner of the room as she continued to scream and twitch violently before quickly stopped.

The students looked confused and bewildered at what happened. They stepped a bit further to get a closer look.

"Mrs. Johnson?" Said Stella as she and Cookie stepped further. "Mrs?" she raised her hand closer to the teacher.

"Are you-" But her words were cut off when Mrs. Johnson grabbed Stella's wrist gripping it tightly almost crushing it causing the poor girl to scream in pain. She saw Mrs. Johnson's face giving off an incredible anger expression, her noticeably sharp teeth gritted and she let out a low growl.

"Ahh, Let me go, let me go!" Stella said frantically as Mrs. Johnson forcefully pulled the Filipina girl closer and bit on her lower neck causing her to scream even further.

The other kids screamed in confusion.

"STELLA!" All the kids screamed in horror.

What the hell?! Lincoln screamed in his though

Mrs. Johnson continued to bit down on the poor girl before Cookie kicked Mrs. Johnson by the stomach but it was too late as Stella lay lifeless on the floor. Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zack looked on in horror as their fallen classmate/dear friend lay on a pool of her own blood.

Mrs. Johnson turned to face the small child and had an angry expression that said "That was a mistake." She leaped forward and pinned Cookie to the ground, biting the left side of her cheek. She screamed to be let go as the former teacher continued to sink her teeth inside the poor girl's cheeks.

Lincoln, Clyde, Girl Jordan along with a few other kids quickly sprang forward and grabbed the feral creature away from Cookie, ripping a big chunk in the process as Cookie knelt to a fetal position silently crying as she held her bleeding wound. Girl Jordan along with a few other kids went beside the bleeding girl and carefully rushed her outside and to the nursed office. Leaving Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zack, Trent and three other kids.

Meanwhile, the other kids continued to grab a hold of Mrs. Johnson who was flailing violently, eventually, she was too strong and broke free and turned herself towards them and threw herself at Lincoln. Lincoln screamed as he tries to block the teacher with his arms.

"LINCOLN!" Clyde as well as a few others yelled as they rushed forward to help him. Soon they all lifted the teacher out giving Lincoln enough time to escape. Before the feral beast could escape any further. Trent rushed forward, holding a fire extinguisher.

"Move!" He yelled out as they reluctantly let Mrs. Johnson go as Trent came in and brutally whacks Mrs. Johnson in the side of her head breaking her skull in the process. They all stood around the teacher lay on the ground, blood seeped through her ears.

"Is she dead?" Said Zack with tears in his eyes.

"I hope so," Trent said as they continued to stare at the fallen teacher.

"Well, what now?" Someone said.

"Now, we get the hell out of here," Trent said.

"We need to tell Principal Huggins and call the po-" Clyde told but was cut off when loud screaming came from outside the hallways. They went outside and froze at the absolute chaos that is happening around them. All teachers were chasing every kid that they come in sight, at one point they saw one adult twisting the head of one of the kids and eating it in the process. Clyde and a few kids had to cover their mouths from vomiting. One of the adults noticed them and ran at full speed. This caused the kids to panic and slammed the door shut. The adult hit the door and began to tear through it all the while the kids continued to scream. Lincoln could feel his heart beating faster. The adult tear through the window before falling to the ground and the door below him. The kid's fear level increased. How did he able to break the door down?!

The adult started at Trent and lunged towards the child to the ground with incredible speed. Trent screamed as the adult tries to bite him. Sensing the immediate threat, Lincoln grabbed the fire extinguisher and knocked the adult out. Lincoln was surprised at how he was able to hit the man with so much force.

A few kids helped Trent out who was recouping from the previous attack.

"Thanks." He said to Lincoln.

"No problem," Lincoln answered.

As the adult lay there, the other kids soon catch their breath but soon panicked since there is no door.

"Seriously, what is going on?!" Clyde said panic trying to calm down but the screams from the hallways did not help.

"I have no idea..." Lincoln said quietly.

"This is messed up man, I'm out of here!" Said Rusty as he and all the kids left the room and jumped through the windows leaving Lincoln and Clyde with three dead bodies on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?!" Clyde said as he grabbed his inhaler.

"We need to get out of here!" Lincoln said urgently while pointing his finger through the window.

Clyde's blood ran cold, he didn't want to go out there but he also didn't want to go out the hallway so he has no other choice. Still. he was pretty hesitant.

"Don't worry buddy I got your back," Lincoln reassured his friend and he nodded. They climbed up through the window and was prepared for the carnage that they are about to witness.

Once they climbed outside, they were both greeted by the not so pleasant smell of blood and burnt car all over the surrounding. Their blood ran cold when they saw the dismembered body of what they assumed was a little girl laying on the sidewalk, it looked like it had been mould by a lion. They ran past the dead body as Lincoln could smell the putrid flesh around it. Being so young, he assumed it was about six years old. That's when he stopped running and came to a halt, Lola...Lana..! Clyde noticed this and was scared by whatever he's thinking.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Clyde asked.

"My-my sisters, Clyde. They could still be in there. We have to go back!" Lincoln said in a panic.

Fear spread on the boy's face. As much as he doesn't want to come back inside that place, he knew he would not let his best friend go alone. And, now that Lincoln mentioned that his sisters were there, Clyde wondered if his friend Chloe was still alive. A lump formed in boys throat and nodded, they went back to the school, preparing for the worst to come.

Several minutes ago

Chris Savinski was sitting on his chair at the counter staring at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He stood tall with some small paunch around his midsection, his brown hair receded from his forehead. He wore a red flannel and blue jeans, he has a slightly long beard on his face. He was 46 but could still pass for a 35. A few adults and kids were walking around the store looking for clothes. He looked at the clock and it was almost 3 and his shift doesn't end until 8 p.m. He blew a raspberry, you had a lot of jobs to take after being discharged from the military and this was the one you got? your dad must surely be proud. Shut up, me in my head. Working as a clerk at the Royal Woods Department Store was the only thing he can find in this town.

A customer went inside, it was a lady with brown hair and light yellow sleeves holding a blue stroller. She looked around in the shoe section and couldn't find what she was looking for.

She walked up to Chris and he slowly jolted up from his near sleep.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Chris said.

"Yes please, is there a shoe that can fit for my son? those were a tad bit too big." She explained.

"Hmm, what size is your son's foot?" Chris asked.

"About 2.8 inches."

Chris whistle. "Kinda small for a little guy." He chuckled softly.

"I know." She laughed back.

"I'll check if I can find some from the storage room," Chris said and walked to the said room finding the right size for her son. He kinda wondered if a baby's foot could be that short, could he be born prematurely? He always thought baby's who were born prematurely would grow up to be smaller. As he was searching through each box. He was able to find one shoe that had the same size. Just as he was about to leave, however, he noticed the ground starts shaking. What now, an earthquake? He thought it was as it started shaking faster. Chris dropped the box and crouch down before the ground stopped shaking.

"Oh, well that was close..." His words were cut off when a large shockwave hit him to the floor, followed by a green cloud-like air swallowing him.

It took a few minutes for Chris to regain consciousness. He got up and found all boxes littered on the floor. But not only that he could only see if darkness. He tried to stand up and could feel a glass shard on the floor. For some reason, he had a weird feeling flowing through his body and he could see the whole world a lot slower.

"The hell happened?" He asked to himself. As he went outside he was greeted by unimaginable chaos. The woman from earlier was tearing through the face of her one-year-old son. Chris was horrified at what the woman was doing and tries to find something to hit her. When he couldn't find any, he was about to regret what he's about to do. Thanks to his years of training back in the military, Chris tackled the lady and pinned her to the ground.

"Lady, stop!" Chris yelled.

Get off me you prick! Said, someone.

"Huh?" Chris said looking around to where that voice was coming from but lost focus when the lady pushed him off aside just as more adults came to devour the little toddler much to his horror.

Thanks a lot, dick, now they took my meal. Chris could have sworn it sounded like the lady.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Chris yelled.

We're eating, what do you think is going on?! Chris heard someone said but was too distraught to even noticed and his under the counter.

He cowered in fear desperately covered his ears as a way to not hear all the voices he could have sworn he heard but they just didn't go away.

Give me that!

He's my son, find your own kid.

Sharing is caring.

I'm gay.

Chris pulls out his phone and calls the police but no one answered, he called again but again, no one answered.

"Fuck I have no bars!" He screamed as he threw the phone away and went back to covering his ears for what seems like an eternity but only lasted for about a few minutes. Once the sounds and voices were ceased, apart from the sounds coming from outside he popped his head up to find there was no one but him. The entire place was a mess, the glass window was shattered and most of the clothes fell to the floor. Blood and dismembered bodies littered around the floor, creating a foul stench in the air.

Thinking there could still be any adults left, he went back to hiding behind the counter and hoped he wouldn't get caught by those insane adults.


	3. Protecting Your Love Ones

**Lost Among The Dead**

**Stage 1, Chapter 3**

After deciding to come back to find his sisters. Lincoln and Clyde run back inside the school kicking the doors in front of them, kids ran past the two, all of them had the same look of dread and confusion as they ran past Lincoln and Clyde.

What they saw had their eyes as wide as diner plates, it was just unbearable to watch. An eight-year-old boy being devoured by the school lunch lady while a girl was laying with her ribs torn apart and her arm ripped off. This made the two boys gagged in disgust. It's not like they were going to sleep tonight anyway. Lincoln turns to Clyde with concern.

"Go on without me Clyde, this too much for you to handle," Lincoln said quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"No Lincoln, I won't leave you here by yourself," Clyde said.

"But..."

"My mind is made up Lincoln, I will always have your back no matter the cause," Clyde said in determination even though he was just as scared as he was. Out of all the friends he has, Clyde was the only person that has been on his side through thick and thin, something that not even Rusty, Zack, Liam or even Stella can do. Nodding, they both ran further into the building passing several kids who were wailing in fear. They paid little to no attention until they spotted a girl running through them, behind her was an infected adult. They both immediately recognized her as Mollie while the adult behind her was the school secretary Cheryl. Her tall brown hair struck like a thumb, she had the same green skin, furious expression and demonic growl as Mrs. Johnson and the adult that attacked the door, and Mollie was leading her to their demise.

"Now what?!" Clyde yelled in fear.

Lincoln bit his lips, desperately trying to find something to use as a weapon and then he did. He spotted an indoor flagpole that had a sharp looking point on top of it.

"Clyde, help me get that pole, where gonna spear the living heart out of that thing." Lincoln pointed at the said object. Clyde saw it and quickly nodded, they both removed the flag of the stand and hold it steadily for the sharp point was facing towards Mollie and Cheryl, though they won't use it against the former of course, that would be cruel.

"Charge!" They both shouted and ran at full force towards the infected secretary.

"Mollie, get out of the way!" Lincoln shouted and she did just that; diving out of the way as they zoomed past her. The flag pierced through the adult right in her stomach, just as another adult came behind her and was met with the same fate. They both thrusted with all her might but she just kept coming closer as the pole dug deeper and deeper until it was poking through her entire body. As the grown-up drew closer Lincoln and Clyde spin in a circular motion they kept spinning and spinning until they stopped and Cheryl was thrown to one of the lockers; smashing the back of her skull as blood oozed from behind.

Lincoln and Clyde went dizzy for a moment but quickly recovered. They along with Mollie saw what they did to Cheryl and looked at each other while putting their hands against their lips.

"Damn, we just did that," Clyde said.

"I know right?" Lincoln said.

They looked at Mollie who was recovering from her shock.

"Run!" Lincoln said.

Mollie didn't say anything and nodded. She eventually ran in the other direction.

"Come on,"

They ran through the hallways just as blood and guts littered around the floor as it's gross essence filled the air. Lincoln prayed that those blood or guts don't belong to his sisters. They reached where the morticians club resided. He opened the door and saw the dead bodies of one of the students and the teacher. Chairs and desks have fallen over while books and papers scattered all over the place, the blood on the floor disturbed the duos. He swallowed a lump in his throat, what if one of those kids were Lucy?

Clyde quietly looked around hoping not to step on the dead bodies, for someone like him, he was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack by now.

Just then, they heard a small thud coming from the ceiling.

Lucy. Lincoln thought. It had to be her. She would always spend her time in the vents, either at school or at home, so if anyone would know how to get into the vents at school it would Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy!" Lincoln whispered harshly. "It's me, Lincoln!" He said before one of the ceiling tiles moved and a pale face poked out through the hole.

"Lincoln!" The eight-year-old said in an uneasy tone.

Lincoln, sighed in relief. Lucy was always a person who doesn't show that much of emotion towards anything, but from what Lincon could tell through the way she says his name that she was just a terrified little girl.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm here." Lincoln his arms open and she was quick to hop than and he caught her as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed silently.

"There, there," Lincoln said rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" Lincoln said. "I mean here."

"I don't know," Lucy whimpered. "We were just in the middle of writing when an earthquake happened and we had to hide under the chairs then the next thing we know a giant green blast tore through the window, covering the whole room, we covered our faces until it suddenly disappeared." Lucy paused before continuing. "Then the teacher fell to the ground and shook violently before attacking one of my classmates all the others ran away screaming, I just sat frozen on my seat as the teacher finished...eating the poor kid. Thankfully, he didn't saw me and instead saw another kid sitting in the corner."

Small tears streamed down on her cheeks.

"I was too scared to go outside so I unscrewed the vent and hid inside. I could only hear screams from the poor souls who were unfortunate to be caught by those things." Lucy told grimly.

Lincoln hugged her tight with Clyde decided to join in.

"Come on, Lucy we have to go find the others," Lincoln said and Lucy shuddered.

"I don't wanna go out there Lincoln, there's nothing but pure chaos, pain and agony."

"We have to Lucy," Lincoln said but Lucy still wasn't convinced, he understands this cause he too didn't want to go there but he knew he had to. "Please, Lucy."

As much as Lucy didn't want to go out there, she also didn't want the twins and Lisa to suffer the same fate as the poor kids. Giving a small sigh. "Okay..."

"That's great, come on Clyde."

"Clyde?"

He stood at Clyde who seems to be looking at something, he had a scared expression on his face as his mouth hung open. He turns to whatever Clyde was looking at and there, stood a tall adult in the doorway. His face was stained with blood and had the same angry stares as the other adults. All three stood in horror-stricken at the adult that stood before them. Lincoln tried desperately to find any object that he can use to defend Clyde and Lucy but was to focus not to break eye contact with the undead creature.

No one made a move and about a few dreaded seconds, they hadn't left their position. That's when suddenly, the adult came charging right at them.

They both screamed while Lucy had her mouth hang open though she can be heard very faintly. They both ran backwards and hid behind a stack of chairs as the teacher moves forward. Clyde used one of the chairs and threw it on the adult hitting his head and fell to the floor. He tried to get back up but slipped on one of the books.

"Come on!" Lincoln said as they all rushed outside before the adult could re-emerge. They ran across the hallway and into the twin's classroom, ignoring all the dead bodies on the floor.

They soon reached their classroom and looked to be surprisingly neat. It didn't look too messed up, unlike the other rooms. Lincoln scanned around the room hoping to find one of his sisters. Clyde held Lucy in his hands. He then noticed two desks; one of them was smudged with dirt while the other had glittered over. That's Lana and Lola's seat he thought. He then looked down to find a trail of blood that was close to his sister's desk which made Lincoln panic.

They followed the trail of blood in the corner of the room and were greeted by the body of a teacher that was lying face-first on the ground with a huge wound in the back of her head that seems to suggest she was hit by something. As they examined the dead thing, they heard someone weeping from the corner. The three looked up and saw two pairs huddled together with their face pressed against each other's shoulders. These two pairs were none other than Lola and Lana.

Lincoln couldn't be more glad. "Lola! Lana!" He called out their names.

They both looked up with a tear-stained face lit up with relief and joy.

"Lincoln!" They both cried out and leaped forward and embraced their older brother. They both had blood stained on their clothes. Lana was holding a monkey wrench that too was stained in blood. While happy Lincoln was, he was very worried about putting two and two together.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked, wanting to know what to their side of their story.

The twins looked at each other, Lola almost felt like crying again and but her lips remain shut. Lana feels like she should be the one telling.

"Well, let's just say; an earthquake happens, then a shockwave happened then a green fog spread around the room and we had to cover our faces until it disappeared entirely," Lana explained then shuddered as she relives through the horrors of what happened. "After the smoke cleared, the lights were broken and we couldn't see properly...then the teacher started spazzing out through the floor and we all panicked and soon she got up, her body was-"

"Green, I know that's what all the adult have," Lincoln said and Lana nodded

"Anyway, she got up and attacked one of the students she went after Lola but I was able to stop her with my wrench, she pushed me off and tried to reach Lola but I kept on hitting her until she couldn't move." Lana cried silently as she couldn't say the word "dead" out loud.

Lincoln put a hand on both of their heads.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, where here now," Lincoln said and hugged them tighter. Lucy and Clyde decided to join in.

Once they were done Lincoln insisted on finding Lisa.

"I don't want to go out there Lincoln!" Lola screamed. "Monsters are lurking around the hallway!"

Monsters, heh, who woulda thought the monsters kids have been so afraid of happens to be the ones who raised them, took care of them and even loved them. This world is messed up.

"Well, I'm not gonna stay right here!" Lana said.

"Better here than there!" Lola yelled back.

Lincoln carried Lola up. "Hold onto Clyde's hand and don't let go no matter what."

They all ran towards the halls where the kindergarten class reside. Hoping for the best and expecting the worst. They noticed the floor was wet, they looked up and saw the sprinkler had been opened.

Lola buried her face in Lincoln's chest. Lincoln didn't mind, he doesn't want her to see the carnage that he is currently witnessing. They all had to cover their noses as the foul smell of the bodies spread throughout the hallway.

Upon reaching their 4-year-old sibling's classroom. The door was ripped open and the inside was more destroyed and just worse looking than all the rooms they had been in.

On the floor were the remains of dead students. Small particles of clothes, tissues, organs and bones are scattered around the area. They all dreaded the fact that one of them could belong to their sister.

Lola pulled her head away from Lincoln's chest but soon pulled back after what she just saw.

"Guys?" Clyde said as he and Lana looked at something with terror on their faces.

"What?" Lincoln said before gasping at what he was seeing. The body of Mrs. Shrivinas, lying on the floor, her head had been completely melted away and just looking at it, reminiscent that of someone had their head cut of from a guillotine.

"Sick," Lincoln whispered harshly. Then, he heard some kind of movement coming from the drawer opening from one of the storage tables against the wall.

They all tensed up, expecting an adult to come and attack them but it wasn't. Instead, it was Lisa who poked out.

"Greetings, siblings," Lisa said in a voice that didn't show as much fear as the others.

"Lisa!" They screamed in unison and embraced the young prodigy. "Your alive!" Said Lola in sheer happiness.

"Indeed, siblings I have in fact survived," Lisa said in her usual monotone voice but Lincoln can tell there was a hint of fear in her tone.

"Is everything alright?" Lincoln asked as the 4-year-old stared at the floor then looked up.

"Apart from any possible psychological laceration that I may endure for the longevity of my existence, I am good," Lisa explained.

"At least your still the same," Lincoln spoke sarcastically before looking around at the dead bodies, he felt bad that some of these kids might have had siblings and wasn't as fortunate as he was. In fact, he was sort of lucky that he found all of his siblings without any scratch. "So, what happened?" He asked.

"I was busy doing my daily experiment on the other side of the room while Mrs. Shrivinas was telling childish stories to the class. Darcy was kind enough to stay with me while I work. That's was when the ground started to shake and concluded that an earthquake had occurred. I made sure all of my test tubes don't fall to the floor. Once it the earthquake was over I immediately continued my work, only to be stopped when a large shockwave slammed through the windows followed by some sort of green fog-like gas that spread throughout the room I was fortunate to have my gas mask in handy, I even handed one to Darcy. I was able to collect a sample of the particles before disappearing minutes later."

Lincoln really started to regret not covering his face in time.

"But as soon as it all the smoke cleared, however." Lisa stopped for a moment before continued. "Mrs. Shrivinas started twitching on the ground as her body started to turn green, naturally, all the kids screamed in horror but I was more intrigued by it, eventually she stopped moving and before we knew it, Mrs. Shrivinas rose up with an angry expression on her face and bit down one of the kids." She went on to explain all the carnage that happened throughout the class, some kids and Darcy were able to flee the class and how Lisa sprayed all her chemicals at the teacher's face making her head and bones melt of entirely and how Lisa just hid under the drawer trying to cover her ears from the nightmarish screams happening from outside until they came here looking for her.

"Her screams were just indescribable. I couldn't be sure whether which one was worse; her screams when her face was melted off or when she was turning into a savage beast" Lisa said quietly.

What's the difference?

"Lisa..." Lincoln said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello?" A voice called out. They turned to the doorway and saw a thin little boy that is somewhere in Lucy's age, wore a black shirt and blue shirt. "Is my sister here?"

Lincoln looked at the boy with deep sadness and regret at what he was about to say. But before he could speak, however. Lincoln and the others all screamed at the boy to look out from behind him. The boy looked over to his shoulders and saw Coach Pacowski looming over him. The boy barely had time to react as the infected man lifted him up and tore through him.

Everyone screamed as the adult pinned the boy down and chomped at his flesh.

Lincoln looked frantically for something to help them out. That's when he noticed a big air vent in the corner of the room. He remembers that Lucy unscrewed the vent to get in so that's what he does.

"Lucy the vents!" Lincoln pointed out and Lucy knew exactly what to do. She quickly rushed forward and began to unscrew the vents. Meanwhile, Coach Pacowski was more than halfway done finishing the boy.

"Hurry!" Lola said in a panic.

Suddenly, Lincoln puts Lola down.

"You guys follow Lucy while in distract Coach," Lincoln said.

"W-what you can't do that!" Clyde said in a try.

"It's too dangerous!" Screamed Lola.

"Just go!" Lincoln yelled. "I can out-maneuver him.

Both Lisa and Lana reluctantly went to Lucy but Lola just kept hugging Lincoln tighter.

"Lola, I said go!" Lincoln shouted but she just wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled.

Clyde noticed this and dragged Lola away.

"UGH, LET ME GO!" Screamed Lola as she was being dragged by the nerdy child. "YOU CANT-LINCOLN!" Clyde continued to haul her away towards the others. Lincoln just nodded before turning his attention back to the undead coach who had just finished eating the child ran towards Lincoln with the speed he had never expected from a fat person like Coach before.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still working on the vents; screwing off one last nail. Clyde held Lola with a tight hug covering her mouth with his palm while Lisa and Lana stared at Lincoln with plate size eyes.

As soon as Coach was within arm's reach, Lincoln quickly performed a backflip, almost reaching the ceiling as Coach slipped.

Lincoln's sudden movement confused the adult who began to look around the room. Fearing that he might encounter his loved ones, Lincoln ran forward and kicked the couch right in the ass. The Coach slowly recovered but stopped when Lincoln kicked his face.

Eventually, Coach knocked Lincoln by the legs and fell to his stomach, making a breathless off but Lincoln was quick to recover and block and attacks done by the adult.

Lucy finished removing the final nail and removed the hatch.

"Come one let's go!" Yelled Lucy as she went first followed by Lisa, Lana Lola then Clyde looked at Lincoln and told him to come back.

"Just keep going!" Lincoln shouted as he dodges another attack. Then Lincoln thought of something that would probably not end well but he had to try. He ran behind Coach, but not before punching his midsection, then right outside the doorway. Coach followed after him. Lincoln stopped against a locker behind him just as Coach charged at him. With great speed, Lincoln slid below the adult and went back to the kindergarten the shuts the door and locked it immediately. Coach then began to aggressively bang against the door as Lincoln stepped backward. He turns to his right to see the vent open.

He went up and sprinted fast and went towards the vent. The edges of the vent scratched his arms and likely gave a scrape as he slid on the cold metal. He was finally in as soon as Coach Pacowski broke through the room and looked around for his victims. He sees the vents assuming they are ther and ran inside it but couldn't fit properly due to his bloated body size he screamed at Lincoln who just looked on before crawling away.

Lincoln was able to catch up with the others who looked very stunned.

"Just crawl!" He shouted. They all crawled for their lives as the sound of the Couch began to fade as the screams of children and adults took over.

They continued to crawl until reaching the back of the school. No need for a screwdriver. Lucy ended up kicking the vents as hard as she could until it falls off to the ground and was greeted by the sunlight. Lucy went out first followed by the others with Lincoln coming last.

Once they were outside, Lincoln began to hug his sisters once more. "We're, okay, we're okay..." Lincoln said tiredly after that whole incident from earlier.

"Come on, let's go home and see if Lily was okay," Lincoln said, he was glad that Lily stayed home due to a cold he's been having and Mom had the day off so she can look out for her, then he stopped, fear rushed through him.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that only the adults were going crazy?" Lincoln asked and the others looked at each other then realized what he meant.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," Lisa said.

"Well, no time to answer that," Lana said. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

The inside of the school was obviously a nightmare to ever go. Outside made it look like a Halloween decoration compared to the absolute chaos they are witnessing. Kids were running all over the place, with adults tore into their little bodies. Lincoln at one point saw Poppa Wheelie being ripped to shred by two infected grownups as he screams in agony.

"Keep going!" Lincoln said as they passed several bloody scenes just as they had in the school. Lincoln's heart dropped when they pass the mangled body of an infant lying on the road. All while Lincoln continues to question the safety of Lily, Mom and the older siblings as well as if thaf green mist was a virus that infected the adults. Speaking of his older sisters, they were too scared to find them so the best thing they can do is pray that they come back.

As they were running, they heard the screams of a girl from the left. Lincoln dismissed this as just a little girl but Clyde recognized that voice. He turns to where the scream was coming from and saw his friend/crush Chloe Cambell being attacked by an old woman that they knew as Scoots.

"Help!" Screamed Chloe as the adult keeps hitting her.

"Chloe!" Clyde yelled grabbing Lana's wrench and rushed after her. Lincoln and the others decided to help as well. He knew Clyde had a crush on that girl after thaf Valentine's Day dance so it makes sense he would help her.

Chloe kept screaming as scratch marks were starting to appear on her forearm. Just when she thought she was a goner. Clyde stopped in and hit Scoots with the wrench.

"Don't you touch her!" Clyde screamed as he continues to ram the adult with the wrench. Before stopping and knelt down at Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Clyde asked.

"Y-yeah," Chloe stuttered.

"You have to go, it's not safe here," Clyde said and Chloe did just that and ran away, but not before kissing Clyde on the cheek and ran off.

Clyde caresses the side of his cheek and smiled.

"Clyde, we gotta focus," Lincoln said while smiling.

"Right, yeah."

They began to run faster, making sure they don't see any adults coming for them. Suddenly, Lincoln could feel his right ear ringing before getting lower and lower. Huh, what could that be?

"Uh, Lincoln?" Clyde said.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked as Clyde pointed at the sky, his face was wide-eyed and his mouth hangs open. His sister did the same. He looked above him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Ohhh, shhhhhIIIT!" At this point, since there is an apocalypse, Lincoln feels that swearing is appropriate. Not that he never swears before.

The low pitch sound made sense because barrelling down from the sky was a Boeing 747 jumbo jet.

"RUN!"

The others didn't need to be told twice as they ran for their lives. The roar of the plane was tremendous, the low pitch sound grew higher and higher, higher than Lincoln had ever heard, and that's coming from a family that is known to be extremely loud. As if that wasn't loud enough, the plane crashes through the ground and exploded in a massive fireball.

The explosion knocked all of them to the ground. A scorching sensation travelled over parts of their bodies. The ringing in Lincoln's ear returns but was more louder and intense. Besides him stood Lola who was crying and screaming.

After a few seconds on the ground, Lincoln soon opened his eyes, his visions were blurry. He blinked a few times until he could see properly. He moaned and stirred. Around him was a firey wall that engulfs the skies. Lola was in tears and continuously wail. This sight broke Lincoln's heart so he gently drew Lola's head into his chest. Around him, Lucy held her hands as her teeth gritted, trying not to cry, Lana just sobbed and tightly clutching her chest. Clyde still laid on the floor covering his ears and looked to be crying. Lincoln's eyes began to water but tried to fight it back. As much as he wants to cry his eyes out, he wanted to be strong for his sisters.

"Guys, get up we have to keep moving." Lincoln tiredly said, his voice was cracked and shaky.

They quickly got up—almost losing valance as their knees throbbed painfully but unbroken—and slowly ran off. They stopped when they heard a growl behind them. They turned and saw figures emerging from the flames.

Adults.

The large mass of grownups appeared from waves that appear like they were sinners escaping from the pits of Hell. Not a single adult care that they were on fire.

They were all transfixed at the nightmarish sight.

"I said RUN!" Lincoln shouted and they made a break for it. They did not dare on looking back and kept going.

"Here!" Lincoln said pointing at another street. They ran there and hid behind a house just as the burning adults ran off somewhere else. When they were certain they had lost them. They all ran back to where they were supposed to be going and continued off. Just as Lincoln was hit in the torso by a hand. They turn to see an infected policeman standing over them. He charged at the kids and was quick to block it. Lana tried to hit him with her wrench but he was too strong and knocked her wrench over.

"Ahh!" They all screamed as the police grabbed a hold of her.

"Lana!" Lincoln yelled, desperate to find something to use as a weapon. Lincoln sees a handgun laying on the floor, obviously from the cop. He grabbed it and pointed at the cop. He doesn't know anything about guns and how to use them so it was hard for the Loud boy to use. He waited until he had a clear shot at his head to not risk shooting Lana. When he was certain, Lincoln pulled the trigger shooting the man in the face, ending him.

Lana manages to break from the man's grasp and embrace Lola. They continued to run and was only a few houses away from their home. To them, it was the best possible safe house. Passing Mr. Grouse's house and just a few feet away from their some. They just hope their Mother and baby sister is alive and well.

As they were getting closer, Lincoln's eyes moved from side to side, expecting a possible attack from an adult. This whole thing had been causing stress and paranoia to the Loud boy. As if his paranoia became true. Clyde shouted from his side.

"Look out!"

They look to see a rake almost hitting them but their fast movement was able to block it. They saw the attacker to be their old neighbour Mr. Grouse holding a rake. They all screamed as the infected old man charged at the 6 kids. Lincoln grabbed his gun and shoot Mr. Grouse but missed it entirely. He swung his rake at them barely missing them. Lincoln went in to pull another shot but didn't come out. He realized it was out of ammo.

Fuck!

Mr. Grouse prepared to swing downward.

"No!" Clyde yelled as he latched on to the rake and held onto it with all his might but the adult man was too strong and yanked Clyde away, Lana, Lisa and Lucy came and help him get up.

"Hey!" Screamed Lincoln, trying to get the infected old man his attention, which it did.

The old man charged again. Lincoln grabbed Lola who was next to her and ran away from Grouse's attack.

"Lola run back to the porch!" Lincoln said but she was reluctant.

"But-"

"I SAID NOW!" He said louder this time forcing Lola to obliged. Lincoln felt bad for yelling at her like that but he knew she was scared. They all were.

Their neighbour charged again, barely hitting Lincoln with the rake. Meanwhile, Clyde was taking the girls into the porch with Lola. Clyde looked at Lincoln with a worried expression.

Lincoln blocked another attack from Mr. Grouse and ran in the other direction. He followed after him. Lincoln couldn't believe how fast Mr. Grouse was running despite his age. He could be like 70 at this point. He also couldn't believe how fast _he_ was from running. But that thought soon vanished when he slipped on a pool of blood from that belonged to a dead body and fell to the ground. Lincoln tried to get up but he was so exhausted from all the running and shouting that it was a living hell.

As Mr. Grouse drew closer. Lincoln's heart began to beat like never before, he couldn't believe what had transpired in less than an hour. He just wished to God that none of this would have ever happened and that all of this was just a terrible dream. All he wanted was just lay in his bed, read comics in his undies, play video games, going outside to buy some food, you know all those normal kids stuff. He didn't expect to die right at the hands of Mr. Grouse. The man he thought was just an old man living up to his name as a grumpy old neighbour had a big family like he was and couldn't visit them on Christmas night.

Mr. Grouse ran forward and raised his weapon with such momentum that it looked like that scene from Friday The 13th (2009) when Jason was about to slam his axe at the poor girl. The adult shrieked demonically preparing to deliver the big blow while Clyde and his sister screamed in horror.

Just when he was a goner. Lincoln heard a loud gunshot followed by a loud thump. He opened his eyes and saw Mr. Grouse lying face-first on the ground with a bullet hole in the back of his head. Lincoln looked up to find a 15-year-old teen holding a shotgun.

"You okay kid?" He asked pulling him off the ground. Clyde and the others went towards them.

"Y-yeah, thank you," Lincoln said.

"No, need to thank me, kid." He said. "You all should stay in your homes, it ain't safe out here."

"We will," Lincoln said.

"Good to hear, I'm best to be going, make sure to lock up when your inside." The teen said then ran off. Lincoln nodded and turned to his friend and siblings. They then held each other for a few minutes while ignoring the chaos around them. Cars were toppled down or destroyed, houses were burning up. Telephone poles were leaning in other directions, the air was covered with black smoke from fires all over the town with no one putting them out, and let's not forget the blood guts and organs that belong to the children and adults scattered around.

Sigh. "Let's go."

Lincoln lead the way before reaching the porch. "I'll go in first." He said and slowly turned the knob.

* * *

When he was certain the adults won't come back and kill him. Chris Savinski left his counter and slowly walked his way outside.

And boy oh boy it was bad.

Everywhere he looked, adults were running in every direction chasing little children and even teenagers as well. He ran to the parking lot and went to his car, bobbing and weaving through the networks of parked cars.

As he was running, a teenage girl who's neck was bleeding, came over to him and screamed for help but when Chris saw the huge adult behind her, he was like, Nope, fuck that! and pushed her off for the adult to feast on her. Chris made his way back to his car but soon stopped when an adult popped from below his car which made him jump and fall right to his ass.

"Don't hurt me! I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Chris threatened to point at the said object right at him. Once upon a time, he did this to a terrorist back in Afgan, oh how that guy screamed.

He waited for the adult to attack him but couldn't. In fact, he was just standing there like an idiot.

"Well?" Chris said.

Don't be a pussy. He heard someone said. But he took that word in the wrong way and shot the adult in front of him.

"Well, better me than him." He said to himself and went inside his car. He fumbled at his keys, desperately trying to find his keys before finding it and shoved it in the ignition and turned them. It took a few tries which increase the man's heart rate before it finally rumbled to life.

Chris backed out and drove away so fast it left a skid mark on the road, and also blood from the adult he previously shot. As he drove, he passed several scenes of mayhem around him. He couldn't drive a few seconds without witnessing an adult tearing through a kid's chest. Chris did nothing to try and save them and just focused on staying alive.

Chris slowed down to a stop and noticed the lights were off. He looked around and find several buildings completely dark from the inside out, well not all of them, some still had some sort of light shining bright. Chris came to the realization that whatever caused that green explosion made the entire world's power go off.

He continues to look around at the destroyed area then his face darkens as a hideous smile formed his lip and began to laugh like a fucking maniac.

Looks like all those years of prepping for an event such as this finally paid off. I should celebrate with a glass of beer.

Once I get home that is.

Chris stepped on the gas and continue to drive off into the distance all the while continuously laughing like a lunatic, passing many scenes of destruction. Cars crashed in buildings, homes, trees or each other and adult continue to devour every child they can find. At one point he saw a few kids fighting back, they were able to take down a few adults holding weapons only for them to be pinned down by heavily increasing numbers of adults.

Yeah, fuck em up! It was like a real-life zombie movie, where the characters would get overwhelmed and got torn into shreds, and he loved every second of it. He had always been a fan of movies that had gore in them, he especially loved watching the Saw franchise. He loved the part of Gordon cutting his foot off.

He was too focused on the scene that he didn't notice a kid was crawling on the road all bruised up with a missing arm and leg desperately trying to evade his attackers who were coming near him. Chris ended up running over the poor kid.

"Oh shit!" Chris yelled as he looked at the rearview mirror and saw a few adults chomping over the mangled kid. "Well, he was good as dead anyway."

He then began to laugh hysterically at what he just said. This was perfect, it was everything I ever wanted. A destroyed world filled with undead zombies chasing and killing children. You don't see that very often. That's because it doesn't! He continues to laugh uncontrollably as a semi-truck passed him on the left. He looked to see the driver who appears wearing one of those straight jackets insane inmates would wear but he appears to have it loose. Like Chris, the truck driver was also laughing like a maniac and Chris couldn't help but laugh as well.

"See, that guy gets it!" Chris said pointing at the laughing truck driver who drove the other way.

Out of the distance, he sees two figures standing by. One appears to be a tall overweight man with black curly hair while the other was a short brown-haired girl wearing a ponytail. The man appears to be talking to the girl who looked shocked. Chris assumed those two were father and daughter so he stopped and honked his horn.

"Hey you two, get out of the way!" He yelled as he honked his horn. The two immediately stepped away letting him through.

Thanks, I would have just run you both. He then continued to drove further into the chaos, passing a burnt wreckage of a plane along the way.


	4. Good and Bad News

**Lost Among The Dead**

**Stage 1, Chapter 4**

After all of that intense battle with their feral neighbour, Lincoln, Clyde and the younger sisters all went into the porch and stood in front of the door. Lincoln's head bowed to a text neck slightly as his eyes were glued on the doorknob, fear and anticipation burned through his chest like heartburn if that makes sense.

Finally, after 5 seconds of silence, Lincoln turned his head slightly and spoke. "I'll go first." He noticed his voice was soft and out of breath, I guess all that yelling took a toll on me, wonder how Lola's voice would sound like. The others just nodded. Somewhere far away, a loud explosion was heard followed by screams that they weren't sure if it were kids or adults

Maybe even both, but whatever the case it made them flinch especially the twins and Clyde.

Without any second thought, Lincoln immediately but surely twists the knob and pushed the door making a low creak while doing it.

They went inside and scanned the room to find the whole place to be...mostly untouched, apart from the shattered windows, lightbulb and other fragile objects are broken on the floor, it was like nothing ever happened. They imagine the house to be mostly damaged after taking that powerful hit from the shockwave of the green mist.

It was also rather quiet too, maybe too quiet.

Lincoln, his sisters and even Clyde would never think it would be this quiet it made them uncomfortable. They were so used to the sounds of loud noises, screams and explosions that just looking at what they were seeing just looks wrong, it's also kinda sad even. As they knew it will never be normal for Lincoln, Clyde the younger sisters or any kids who got to live in this hellish new world.

The room itself was a little dark, save for the sunlight streaming through the windows. Making it the only provider for light sources. Though only for a little while as the orange sky was beginning to go dark so they have to find a flashlight or a candle once that happens.

They continue to scan through the room to look for their Mom with Lincoln walking next to that chimney and find a framed picture on the floor he picked it up to find the photo of him and his sisters. It was a present for Mom and Dad since he couldn't find any other gift he could give them besides a melted coffee mug. Lucy walked around and stopped at the window to get a good view of the outside. The screams of children can still be heard throughout Royal Woods, it was too much for the eight-year-old to bare so she quietly closed the curtain that miraculously didn't fall over.

Lola sat on the sofa snivelled softly, Lana went next to her and hugged her right she needed emotional support after the shit they had just been through and Lana did just that. Lisa and Clyde both looked at the floor to make sure they weren't stepping on broken glass. Lisa mentioned how even one tiny piece of glass can be stuck in your shoe.

Guess she was right.

They stopped a small creek coming from Mom and Dad's bedroom. They immediately stopped what they were doing and twisted their necks to the door.

"Mommy?" Lola quietly said and Lana put a hand on her shoulder. Could it be Mom? the siblings collectively thought. It had to be their mother, either it was just a book falling to the floor. At first, they assumed she left the house to come to look for them when the green mist happened but then how would she have gone without having some sort of transportation? Vanzilla could probably still be in High School and they doubt she'd walked without getting chased by those crazed adults. She also wouldn't leave Lily alone nor take her with her so her staying at home was a better option.

They slowly tip-toed their way in and Lincoln opened the doorknob, this time with more fear coming from within. He peeked his head and scanned the area, just like the living room, their parent's bedroom was mostly unharmed save for the window that had a small crack in the bottom. Lincoln then glanced at the bed. It looked perfectly normal and neatly fixed.

This sparked confusion over the children's heads if it wasn't coming from that room then where? That's when they reach a loud crash coming from upstairs. From what they can tell, the only person they think could be upstairs was...

"LILY!" They all screamed in unison. They quickly rushed out of the room and went upstairs. They went into Lisa and Lily's bedroom to find books, bedsheets and tables laying on the floor. As well as Lily's crib turned upside down which worried the loud siblings.

"LILY!?" They called out as they went inside but soon stopped when they saw a tall blonde figure facing the window. From what this figure was wearing they immediately knew who it was.

It was Mom, but why is she standing there? And why is the room all messed up and most of all where is Lily? Did she get lost and Mom had to look through every part of the room to try and find her? Or she accidentally touched on of Lisa's chemicals causing the room to explode which is why the room is messed up, but they didn't see any black smoke on the floor. Though...there was another more possible theory that he just couldn't bare to even comprehend.

They continue to stare at her before Lola spoke up.

"M-Mommy?" Lola said walking closer, her voice was shallow and ragged from screaming. The other except Lisa and Clyde walked up to her. Clyde didn't want to intervene because this was more of a family matter but Lisa saw her with suspicion. She had noticed that all the monsters that were attacking them and the kids they saw were all grow-ups and she has yet to find a kid or teen getting turned into one of them, she was also certain that this green mist is what caused this whole thing but the question is how who and why. Just then Mom quickly turned her head towards them, her face was in near blackness as so as the room itself and they couldn't see her properly.

Ignoring the weird event unfold. Lola walked over to her left to see her Mom...

...Only to scream in absolute horror at what she is seeing. Green skin, blood-filled puke and red eyes. It was Mom, but at the same time, it wasn't her.

She was one of them.

An infected.

They along with a monstrous creature that used to be their mother screamed at once. The former were that of terror and confusion and the latter was that of a demonic tone.

"MOMMY!" Lola screamed and coughed as the infected adult screamed and lunged at the poor child who impressively dodged at the last second. The adult tried to grab the young girl again. This time, Lola made no move to escape as she was too scared to do anything and just cried filling with deep sorrow as she sat on the floor hugging her knees tightly. The other siblings—except Lisa who just stood there with her mouth hanging open knowing her suspicion proved to be correct— also did the same.

"NO!" Lincoln screamed. His worst fears have been realized, her mother was gone. He rushed towards his mother and pinned her to the ground. "NO, PLEASE NO," Lincoln yelled incredulously. Despite all the thrashing and flailing that the undead creature was making, Lincoln was able to hold her down which himself was very surprised for a brief moment.

"Y-You can't bed-gone. Y-You can't l-leave us. We need you." Lincoln stuttered, not wanting to say the word "Dead". His face was swelled with sweat and tears as he looked at his mother's eyes. Gone were that blue eyes he and some of her sisters had inherent from, gone was those beautiful smile she would always give to them and gone where the kind and gentle face she always put and was replaced by an angry blood-filled one that could scare away any person that came across with.

Mom growled at Lincoln and grabbed both of his arms and pinned him to the ground making him scream with fear.

"LINCOLN!" Clyde yelled and went forward to try and push her away from his best friend.

It worked and she let him go.

Now she was coming for him.

Clyde's eyes widen as the monstrous being quickly got up and ran forward to try and catch him. Clyde's heart was beating rapidly like never before and didn't know what else to do but run. He didn't run out of the room as where else could he go? No way he was going outside and risk getting eaten by another adult. Lincoln meanwhile was still lying on the floor crying. Lisa went over to him.

"Brother unit, come on you have to get up!" She said desperately pulling him as he slowly began to get up, this was probably the most emotion she had ever had.

Their mom continued to chase Clyde around the room for quite some time, Clyde even noticed how fast he had become before turning her attention towards Lola, who was still sitting on the floor. She started to cry once she noticed her Mom coming for her. The others were still too scared to move, Lisa trying to calm Clyde down, who was still recovering from the chase with the infected mother.

Lincoln saw this and quickly grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her close. He turned his head towards the others.

"RUN!" He yelled but they were all too terrified to even move, Lisa was the only one who tried to get them to run but it was proved futile.

He couldn't hold his mother any longer as she pulled Lincoln and grabbed him his midsection and threw him against the wall and fell to the floor. She turned her attention back to Clyde and the 4 siblings towering over them like a tall building.

Lincoln somehow was able to get back up feeling dizzy and saw his mother getting closer to them who continued to scream.

"no...no...No...No...No!"

He starred at her in anger. His heart beating fast and his blood boiled. Lincoln's body began to shake rapidly and his teeth gritted aggressively. Why did she have to suffer like this? She had worked so hard taking care of eleven kids making sure they were best suited for their needs, always love them no matter what and this was the faith she had given? Being like every other adult in Royal Woods. Why? Why did it have to be today? A time where everyone still had their whole lives planned out. Every potential is wasted. It could have been billions of years when humans would have been long gone or moved to other planets.

Instead, it happened at this moment.

He heard the wails and pleads of his sister, calling out to him. Lincoln's breathing became even more rapid, his nostrils flared, his chest rapidly rising and falling and his hands clenched to a tight fist. He continues to stare at the infected adult when suddenly, everything went to a halt. He could sense that same feeling he had before when the blast happened and it was coursing through his veins. He didn't know what this strange feeling was but it was definitely affecting his body. The sounds of his sisters continued to echo through his ears. His body continued to shake and then his pupils shrank rapidly and adrenaline rushed forward, feeling only one aspect.

Rage.

He laid every blame he can find onto that thing that stood before him. The thing that represented the chaos that had been unleashed upon this world. The thing that was part of this sinister virus that was responsible for the deaths of millions or even billions of poor souls.

The rage within him was very powerful and he harnesses that power and projected it to the thing that used to be his mother. Clyde and the four sisters all huddled together on the floor hoping something would save them.

As if their prayers have been heard, they heard Lincoln roared furiously as he charged at her, grabbing its shoulder, he sucker-punched it to the face as it collapsed. It got back up and tried to hit back but Lincoln jumped at the last moment and slammed its head to what would become his most dangerous move. A headbutt that caused a powerful whiplash on it as she started falling. Lincoln continue to push it through and they both fell to the floor with Lincoln continue to breathe quickly and heavily, he could feel its body jerked before turned into nothing.

Everything went silent for a moment before the loud sisters cried out and went over him.

Lincoln was on top of the thing, he had his eyes closed and still breathing heavily as his anger begins to subside. It wasn't until he heard Clyde called out his name. He lifted his head and looked at his friend then glanced at his sisters who had their mouths hanging open as tears welled in their eyes.

Lincoln then looked down in front of him to see the adult lay lifeless. His rage disappears entirely and quickly crawled out of the dead body to see what he had done. Even though it was a crazed and vicious adult that tried to kill them...

...It was still his mom.

Lincoln noticed her neck bent unnaturally then realized her neck had cracked.

"N-No," Lincoln whispered as he lay on his knees and stared at his hands with deep horror.

"What have I done?" He said as tears fell through his face.

"Y-You killed her," Lucy said, her voice was just as quiet. Upon hearing that he would never forget what happened here and covered his face with his hands and wept silently.

"Mommy!" Lola cried out then all of the other sisters—sans Lucy who walked up to her brother— went up to their fallen mother and cried hard.

They then looked at Lincoln who continued to cover his face. They knew he didn't mean to kill their mother so they went over to him and hugged him tight, Lincoln made no resistance and hugged them all. Clyde decided to join in as well because he was scared and sad that he never saw Lincoln this broken. They continue to embrace each other mourning for the loss of their mother.

After some time they broke the hug.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lincoln said.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Lucy.

"We know you only did it to protect us." Said Lana.

Lincoln then glanced at his dead mother, his brows furrowed and he wiped away the snot in his upper lip. His thoughts continue to swirl on how he was able to kill her with that whiplash he used, he was now certain that that green mist must have done something to him, and probably every kid in the world including Clyde and his sisters.

He continues to glance at the room before spotting a baby monitor on the nightstand.

Baby monitor.

Baby monitor.

Baby...

"LILLY!" Lincoln cried out, suddenly his adrenaline return, his sisters knew about what he was saying and fear spread through them. The youngest sister and the most vulnerable one, Lily. Lincoln rushed out of the room with record speed, his sisters and Clyde running after him. He called out Lily many times with the others joining in.

"Lincoln?" He heard someone calling out his name. It sounded exactly like Lily. "Lincoln!" She said again.

"Lily where are you?" Lincoln said desperately looking around before hearing the sound of a door creaking. They turned to see Lincoln's room opening slowly and a small head popped out. Small blonde scruff, white shirt and lilac shorts. It was none other than their recently turned 2 sisters.

"Lincoln?" Lily said innocently, small tears fell through her cheeks.

They all sighed in relief and Lincoln came in to touched her. She hugged her tightly wrapping her tiny arms around his head.

"Lincoln!" The two-year-old said.

"Oh, Lily, I thought you were gone," Lincoln said.

"Mommy turned no-no and made a big mess in Lily and big sisters' room so Lily hid in your room," Lily said. The way she spoke made Lincoln awed.

"Yes, Lily...Mommy turned no-no" Lincoln said as he smiled in relief, at least she was safe. He turned his head to Clyde and his sisters who all looked worryingly.

"She's okay," Lincoln said much to their relief but it was short-lived.

"She's okay, The white-haired boy repeated. " It's okay...it's okay...it's o..."

"Lincoln?" Clyde said worryingly.

The loud boy felt something coming out from his stomach as he felt very nauseous as he could see the whole room swaying back and forth. He put the baby down and quickly turned around to and find a small trash bin outside of Lucy and Lynn's room.

He hurried over it and let loose of every food he had eaten that day and before. The level of stress of trying to protect his sisters, fend off infected adults, killing his mother had taken a number of a toll on the white-haired boy. He threw up before, mostly due to being sick or on a rollercoaster ride. But never out of fear and stress. He dropped to his knees and continued vomiting before he stopped and breathed heavily and wiped his nose.

After he was done, he starred at Clyde who looked very worried at him.

"Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "Are you alright?"

Oh, yes I am totally alright, a giant blast happened, turning every adult into bloodthirsty zombie creatures, Mrs. Johnson bit down and killed Stella then bit Cookie, Coach Pacowski devouring a small child in front of him, saw many kids with disembodied parts lying on the floor, almost getting hit by a fucking plane and getting chased by burning adults, getting attack by Mr. Grouse and killing my mother. I am totally alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lincoln answered. "It was just stress. He then turned to his siblings and studied their appearance. Their clothes were tattered and stained with blood and dirt then studying his own appearance, also had dirt and bloodstain on his shirt. He then looked at Lily who stared at him in worry. His neck craned slightly on their mother's corpse laying on the floor of Lily and Lisa's room before quickly looking away.

Lincoln just sighed with a frown on his face. "Come on, let's get you guys clean up."

* * *

About a few minutes later they all sat quietly on the couch with Lucy on the chair. Despite being no electricity, the water still ran. They all washed and we're now clean and comfy. Wearing different clothes. Or the same exact clothes they had been wearing. Lola had to wear running shoes to run. She wasn't wearing her tiara as it probably fell when they were running away from the incoming plane.

On the floor, their pets Charles, Geo and Walts all sat together. Lisa was surprised that they weren't infected by the virus, she thought that it might only infect humans.

Lincoln got up and went upstairs to Lily and Lisa's room and spotted his mother laying on the ground. Not wanting to see her like this. Lincoln grabbed one of Lisa's blankets and wrapped her around it. To Lincoln, he felt like he was a paramedic covering a dead body with a white cloth. He soon walked away and closed the door.

He walked back to the couch to see Lisa discussing with Clyde and their sisters.

"What are you saying?" Lola said.

"I am saying is that whatever that green mist that happened earlier is a result of some sort of virus," Lisa said. "And I seem that the only people that we saw who are affected by this virus so far are grown-ups."

"Well, but how old you have to be when you turn to those things? If it's only adults who are infected then what age can you have to be?" Lana asked.

"Unfortunately, I have no answer to such a question. I must try and further research this virus, thankfully, I still have my glass tube containing the green virus." Lisa said. "I'll try and test this to see what else it is capable of."

"Just don't do anything that would cause the house to explode," Lincoln said sternly.

Clyde sank to the couch and cried knowing that his dads were probably dead. Lincoln and the others all try and comfort him while he wept. That's when they were hit with the realization that their Dad was also dead as well which they in term cried as well.

"Daddy..." Lola said silently.

About a few minutes later they boarded up every window on the house and used the chair to seal the door to let the older sisters come in. They prayed that they were alive and well.

The house was the only thing keeping them protected from the outside world. And if anything went wrong they could just go inside Lisa's bunker. In the meantime, they all sat quietly on the couch, waiting for the others to come home.

Most of them.

* * *

Lincoln threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He Clyde and the younger sisters were all huddled together on the couch in the dimly lit room. The sounds from outside seized almost immediately, hearing almost nothing at all which was almost eerie and disturbing. A few minutes before there were screams and chaos that erupted through the town then turned quiet not long after. Lincoln heard stories from the Titanic; about how survivors heard the screams and wails of people swimming in the dark waters of the Atlantic before suddenly went to a creepy silence.

Presently, the only thing they can hear we're the sounds of their own breathing.

When Lincoln thought of infected adults, he thought of zombies.

Zombies.

Those undead creatures that eat your brains. He remembered one time he and Clyde thought the world turned to a zombie apocalypse and everyone turned to those said monsters, well look what where we are now, in a very similar situation, though just comparing it would be like comparing a TNT to a nuclear bomb. The resemblance to the zombies and those infected adults is uncanny, the major difference is that the adults can run very fast while zombies are slow and stupid.

He looked back to his sisters who were still huddled together. He just hoped more than anything that his older sisters were alive and well. He needed someone to take charge. He may have prided himself on coming up with plans for any given situation even if they turn out bad, he still needed help.

As if his prayers have been answered. A sound of speedy footsteps began to appear, it increased further to the door then the doorknob began to jiggle violently, ending the dead silenced.

"HEY IS ANYONE THERE?!" A distressed voice yelled. "HELLO!?"

They immediately knew the voice as soon as they heard it. It belonged to their sporty sister.

"LYNN." They cried out and ran fast to the door. Lincoln and Clyde shoved the chair away while Lucy unlocked the door. Lynn burst through the door with a heavy breath as she squeezed through the door then quickly slammed and locked it.

She was breathing heavily and leaning against the door, with her eyes staring straight down at the floor.

She peered down to the floor and noticed drops of sweat fall to her shoes. She could feel small footsteps coming towards her and felt arms wrapping around her legs—which was bleeding from her knees.

She cranes her neck to see the twins, Lucy and Lisa hugging her tightly they all worried faces.

"Lynn." She heard Lincoln spoke up. She looked to see her with the same expression as their sisters. He turned to see Clyde standing next to him then saw their pets on the floor followed by Lily sitting on the couch. Lincoln drew closer at her.

"Lynn!" She turned to look back at him who's face beginning to tear up. "Are you okay?" The other siblings broke the hug and stood in front of her.

She looked down at her outfit which was stained in blood.

"I guess you can say that," Lynn said then noticed her younger siblings looking at her clothes. "Don't worry it's not my blood."

While her comment was reassuring, still worried the loud siblings.

"But this one though." She said pointing to her knees with a small chuckle. "Got tripped over." She spread her arms in a friendly matter.

"Put it here." They—along with Clyde— squeezed through her with Charles, Geon and Walt joining in.

"We were so worried about you!" Lola said.

"I thought you were..." Lucy said then stuttered.

"Don't worry, it will take a few more of those crazy zombies to take down Lynn Loud Jr." The 13-year-old spoke with confidence.

She looked around to see all the windows boarded up. That's cool, to not let those zombies coming in.

Her eyes fixed on to Lily who was playing with her blanket. She went over to her and lifted in her arms. The toddler giggled.

"Hey, Lily." She said gently stroking her cheek.

"Lynn, blanket!" The toddler said cutely.

"Yeah, it's a blanket." She laughed softly. In times like these where she out her rough personalities aside and bring out her soft side, something she never shows in public.

As she was playing with Lily, a recollection came to her head. Lily was home because she was sick and her mother had to stay home to take care of her.

As if a train hit her or a baseball bat slammed against her head. It hit her.

"Mom!"

She put Lily aside and spun her head towards her siblings. Making them startled.

"Mom, where is she!?" She demanded. Her voice became louder causing the youngest loud to whimper a bit.

Sweat and tears formed on Lincoln's face. He had his mouth open trying to say something but no words came out, that horrible memory of him killing his mother came fresh from the stove. His legs were beginning to wobble. It wasn't until one of the sisters decided to speak on his behalf.

"She's dead..." Spoke Lucy grimly and Lincoln sighed.

They turned to her then back to Lynn who was taking a few steps backwards as if she struck by a knife into her chest. Her body was drenched with sweat. Her eyes fixed on Lola and Lana whose eyes were tearing up, then Lucy and Lisa who stood with stone-cold expression but could see in the latter's glasses that she was beginning to tear up as well same with the former as she could see stray tears falling down her cheeks. Then to Lincoln who continued to stare down.

"When we got here...she was already one of them," Lincoln said in a low tone.

Lynn's vision started to blur as her head shook frantically. More sweat formed in her head as she effortlessly tried to wipe them out.

"Lynn what are you..." Lincoln said but he was cut off when Lynn rushed past him, dashing through the kitchen and into the fridge to find the water bottle she had been storing inside. Pulled out the opening and chugged it down through her stomach.

"Lynn, easy," Linciln said raising both his arms. She threw the bottle away and grabbed another and chugged it into her mouth. It filled up more than she can handle and she ended up coughing the rest she threw it over the boarded windows and immediately knocked right back at her face making her screamed angrily.

"FUCKING BOTTLE!" She jumped uncontrollably.

"Lynn!" Lincoln yelled as he grabbed her by the waist as she continued kicking and screaming. Both he and Lynn shared the same emotion. Clyde and the others just looked on with tears in their eyes, not sure what to do.

Eventually, Lynn was able to calm down prompting Lincoln to let her go but held her arm softly.

"Lynn, are you okay?" Lincoln asked even though he knew it was a stupid question, their mom was dead, why would you ask if she's fucking okay?

Lynn just stood there, her face was red with anger, sorrow and embarrassment. She rarely even show any signs of weakness in front of her siblings.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could say.

"It's fine." Lincoln scared. "We're all scared as well."

Lynn quickly let Lincoln's hand off her.

"Scared!? Who says I was scared!?" Lynn exclaimed much to the surprise of Lincoln, Clyde and their sisters.

"Well, I..." Lincoln said but was cut off again.

"I'm not scared, I'm confused, I'm agitated and I'm very fucking furious!" Lynn said the others didn't say anything and just stood there with bewilderment promoting Lynn to continue. "When I woke up, I didn't expect the world to end in a giant fucking bang, when I said good-bye to mom as we left for school, I didn't think that would be the last time I'd see her alive, and dad? we would have gone to that game he promised we'd go to the games after school and now he's probably dead too,"

Lynn felt her stomach hurting, probably from the cold water that she drank too much but that wasn't enough for her to keep ranting. "Until an hour or so ago, I thought the worst thing that would happen to me was getting hit in the face by a freaking baseball!" That was the final straw as she ended up throwing up. She quickly went to the kitchen sink to vomit there.

"Lynn!" Lincoln went next to her, patting the side of her back as she continued to vomit.

As she was done, she cocked her head towards her brother.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Mom, I want to see her!"

"She's upstairs..."

Lynn quickly rushed past him and into Lily and Lisa's bedroom. And there lays Mom wrapped under those bed covers.

Lynn flustered, as much as she wants to tear through the covers to see her mother again, she also didn't want to see the demented face that she saw from the other adults she witnessed before. She wanted to see the cheerful smiling image of her mother standing on the front porch, smiling and waving at them as they went to school, that's what she wanted, not whatever was in this cover. So she slowly knelt down and just stare at it for a few moments. Then she heard the sounds of her brother's soft cries coming from the doorway.

"I didn't mean to..." His voice was on edge and felt like a whisper.

Lynn's face flinched slightly at what that meant. That he was the one who took the life of their mother. She went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." Lincoln spoke as his head was sitting on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Lynn reassured him. Lynn closed the door they both went back to the living room. With Clyde and the others waiting for them as they sat beside them on the couch. Lynn gently held Lily in her hands and softly played with her cheeks.

Finally, Lucy spoke up. "So, what happened back there? What was it like?" The others stared at her wanting to hear it from her.

Lynn stopped playing with Lily and putting her in her lap. As much as she didn't want to relive that painful memory she endured back there, she knew they all wanted to hear from her point of view. So giving a sigh she spoke and told her story.

"I was in the middle of a softball game with my friends." Lynn began before clearing her throat. "I was batting and already made two strikeouts. Margo jokingly told me not to get hit in the face. That annoyed me a bit and told her I don't want to strikeout. Once the pitcher threw the ball, I swung as hard as I could." Lynn couldn't help but gloat at how far she was able to throw that ball then her face darkens immediately. "But as soon as I ran, I noticed a huge flock of birds flying from the sky followed by an earthquake. The next thing I know, a giant green explosion came slamming by hitting everyone including me on to the ground."

Lincoln and the others shuddered. That green mist still lingers inside their mind.

"I opened my eyes and saw only green fog all around me, I instantly covered my face with my hands for five minutes so as the air wouldn't go inside before the green smog suddenly disappeared without a trace." Lincoln's face crinkled with ire. Okay, am I the only one who _didn't_ notice that you can breathe through the green air normally?

Lynn would have also told them that she felt something strange coursing through her body and everything became slow for a moment but she would just tell them some other time.

Lynn paused as her lips pursed then continued. "Once the green was cleared I looked around to find my coach twitching violently on the ground as her body was turning green and blood puked out of her mouth...We all stood there in shock and confusion, it wasn't until she got back up and stared at us." She paused again before continuing. "Then attack Margo by biting down her throat." It was then was Lynn's tone changed. "We all ran up to her and tried our best to drag her off the girl. And once we pulled her away, blood quickly gushed from her neck from where she'd been bitten."

Lincoln wanted to be shocked at how similar her story as to what happened to him at the school but remained silent. As he knew what happened to him could have also happened to every other school kids.

"One kid then ran up and hit her in the head with a metal baseball bat. But somehow she was able to get back up so she hit her again this time with much more force and it killed her instantly. I and a few others all rushed up to Margo and tried to pinch the wound together with a cloth but that did nothing, I had no choice but to comfort her until she stopped moving. Eventually, I left her there..."

Lynn began to tear up at the thought of leaving her friend there to die. Her siblings and Clyde tried their best to comfort her as they knew how she and Margo were close pals.

"We all tried to run and find other adults, only to find them attacking kids as well. A few of them ran up to us and ate all of them except me. I tried to fight them off but they were too many so I bailed and left the school. I ran so fast that I broke my personal records." To them, they thought Lynn was just joking to make them smile but she actually very serious as she never actually ran like that before. "And that's when I finally reached your school, and I-I"

"You went inside the building?" Lana asked before she could continue.

"Y-Yeah," Lynn lied. "I had to go find you guys." She patted Lana on the head. "But when I got inside, I couldn't find you, I thought you guys were..." Lynn dared to finish that sentence and instead, she just stared at the floor looking sadly at it.

"It's alright Lynn, Lincoln was able to have us." Said Lana which earned Lynn a surprised face.

"Yeah, he was very brave when he came and saved us," Lola said.

"He helped us escape an incoming teacher," Lucy chirped

"And he was able to distract Coach Pacowski while we made out escape," Lisa added.

"And he also helped some of our classmates when an adult tried to attack them," Clyde said. They thought of bringing up Lincoln tackling their mom to save them but she probably already knew it.

Lincoln blushed at all the positivity he was receiving and kindly brushed it off. "Well, to be fair, I didn't exactly come straight to you guys, I actually tried to escape the school at first, but once I realized that you were probably still inside so I and Clyde had to come back and find you." He ended, they didn't mind at all, then he turned to Clyde. "And Clyde you also helped as well, you were able to stand by my side by coming with me to find my sisters, not even our other friends can do that."

"You're my best friend, Lincoln, I would always be there for you," Clyde said.

Lynn meanwhile just stood there in shock at how her brother who was always viewed by everyone as a loser and a wimp, did all of that. She felt a rush of pride in her chest as she grinned happily.

"Damn, Linc I knew you had it in you, that was awesome!" Lynn said patting his back, proud of her brother's work.

"T-Thanks," Lincoln said blushing.

She was proud of what he did and she was grateful that he didn't do what she did. Thoughts swirled inside her head, thoughts of her just standing there, watching her coach biting down on her best friend. Thought on how she comforted her until her demise. Thoughts on her standing before her younger siblings' school. Her knees were shaking and sweat dripped down on her forehead as the sounds of terrified screams echoed through the building.

She dreads that one of those screams belonged to her younger siblings. She slowly inched away from the building and backed away slowly.

Before realizing it, she was now standing on the road. She snapped out of her stupor when two sets of hands reached out from her shoulders. She turned to see a tall obese man wearing a red button-up polo shirt and blue pants. He had long and curly dark brown hair and his expression are that of a scared person.

"Kid, w-what's going on?" The man said, his voice sounded like he was genuinely scared. Lynn meanwhile just stared at him with confusion. She could have sworn that only adults were infected, does these means not all grown-ups were infected? Before she could speak, a loud car horn was heard. They both turned to see an old looking car and the driver looking completely pissed.

"Hey, you two! Get out of the fucking way!" He yelled and continued to honk his horn.

"S-Sorry." The obese man said as he and Lynn walked out. This made me even more confused, as now they were two of them. She turned to find the obese man running in the other direction. This made her turned to the other way and went back home.

Passing a nearby truck being driven by a laughing driver.

Presently, Lynn continued to smile at how her brother was able to do all those brave tasks but at the same time felt very insecure since she was too scared to go herself. She could still hear the screams of those children as she ran away crying. She tried to get those screams out of her head before realizing that it did not come from her head but rather from outside of the door.

They all cocked their heads towards the door, instantly recognizing the screams, a scream that they had heard many times before, but usually, it was accompanied by the screech of an electric guitar. Another scream was heard with it, but unlike the latter, they don't usually head this many times but rather an annoying laugh.

"LUNA! LUAN!" They all cried out in unison.

They instinctively rushed through the door and moved the couch aside and unlocking the door. It wasn't much but it was enough for their sisters to squeezed pass through. As they opened it, they saw Luna and Luan with a look of panic on their faces. They were all relieved to see two of their sisters alive and well.

"Get in," Lincoln said and they did just that. Luna stepped aside and let Luan go first and she squeezed right through. When they stepped aside, they all noticed Luan's hair was no longer had her ponytail and it seemed as though it had gotten significantly shorter. Maybe shorter than Lisa's.

Luna came in next and almost lost her balance once she got in. Their faces were more flustered than Lynn's and almost like Lola's which was probably because High School was much farther than Middle School and you had to go to an hour's walk just to get back home.

They instinctively rushed through the door and moved the couch aside and unlocking the door. It wasn't much but it was enough for their sisters to squeezed pass through. As they opened it, they saw Luna and Luan with a look of panic on their faces. They were all relieved to see two of their sisters alive and well.

"Get in," Lincoln said and they did just that. Luna stepped aside and let Luan go first and she squeezed right through. When they stepped aside, they all noticed Luan's hair was no longer had her ponytail and it seemed as though it had gotten significantly shorter. Maybe shorter than Lisa's.

Luna came in next and almost lost her balance once she got in. Their faces were more flustered than Lynn's and almost like Lola's which was probably because High School was much farther than Middle School and you had to go to an hour's walk just to get back home.

Lincoln looked out to see if her other sisters were there.

They weren't.

Guess they got separated or something. At least that's what I hope. He slammed the door shut, locked it and moved the couch back up against it.

Lincoln turned to his two older sisters, who were being enveloped by their four younger sisters. They both were relieved to see all with them alive. But despite all that, their faces were very uneasy like they had been violated many times.

"Give them some time to breathe," Lincoln told them much to the younger siblings' dismay.

"Yeah," Lynn said as she turned towards the two older siblings. "They had been through a lot I mean look at them! There will be more hugs for later."

They all stepped away but not before Lola gently squeezing Luna's arm. Lynn stood closer and eyed them up and down.

"You two alright?" She asked.

"Dude, those adults went totally bonkers." Said Luna. "And their faces..."

"We know," Said Lynn.

Luan hugged herself tightly while Luna scanned around the room noticing Lily standing next to the others. That's when a look of fear tightened their faces.

"Where's Mom?" They both said. Lincoln looked downcasted on the floor and the younger siblings and Clyde put a hand on his shoulder and palms. Lynn seeing this decided to tell them immediately without wasting any time.

Luna and Luan stood shocked at what they just heard. Their face was contorted with pure agony. Luna's legs began to tremble, her chest rapidly rising and falling.

Luan knew it was a long shot but she just hoped this was just them getting her back after all those years of pranking them. But knowing their faces were completely serious, chances of that ever happening were extremely low.

"Where is she?" Luna asked.

"Upstairs," Lynn answered.

They would have gone to where their mother was but they wouldn't risk seeing what she looks like as a corpse laying on the floor. So they just dropped to their knees and held each other as they cried. The rest of them including Clyde and their pets went up and comforted the two sisters. This was all they did all day. They'd cried more than they had in their entire lives. Soon after they calmed down.

Lincoln and Lynn wanted to give them some time to grieve but at the same time wanted to know their stories of the blast and how they managed to survive, at the same time, needed answers to where Lori and Leni are.

Luna wiped her eyes which were smearing with purple eye shadows in her face and hands. She didn't care, she wasn't sure if she ever cared about her appearance. The only thing that mattered now was her family. She knew they would ask about what happened and she knew how devastated they would be when they heard about Lori and Leni's fate. It wouldn't be easy, just like how it wasn't easy for Lynn to tell them about Mom's fate or that Lincoln was too hurt to even say to begin with.

Luan meanwhile looked at her blood-stained shoes with a look of misery. Like Luna, she knew they would ask what happened. But unlike her older sister, she was too distraught to even say anything. She would just let Luna tell everything.

"So what happened, and where are Lori and Leni? Are they okay? If so are they still in school?" Lynn asked. The others looked on with the same look of anticipation. Luna looked at Luan who was beginning to tear up then back to the others.

"Please sit down," Luna said, her voice was cracked and tired as if she was screaming for two hours straight.

What? Why?" Asked Lynn.

"Please."

They all did just that and huddled together with their older sisters. Luna took some time for Luna to speak, it was like writing a song lyrics, she just has to find the right words.

"Well?" Lynn said impatiently and her voice was shaky.

Luna took one last look at every one of her siblings. It broke her heart knowing what she was about to say would turn their faces into pure anguish. Taking a deep breath she wasted no time and just say it.

"I'm sorry..." Luna began. "But Lori and Leni..."

Luna's body began to shake and Luan hugged herself tighter.

"They're dead!"

It was as if a bomb was thrown on their chest. The deafening silence hung through the air. They stared at her in disbelief while Luan continued to bury her face against her legs and cried silently.

"W-What?" Lynn stuttered even though she heard them clearly.

"They're gone, dead, not alive, you guessed it," Luna said it hurt so much when she said it.

"What do you mean by not alive?" Asked Lincoln.

"When we found them...they were one of them." Luna coldly stated.

Lynn continues to sit there in disbelief, she felt like crying again but tried so hard to repress it. Lincoln sat in silence as he stared sadly at his younger sisters who were crying, even Clyde cried as well.

Eventually, their cryings subsided and Lincoln turned to his older sisters.

"So, what happened back there?" Lincoln asked.

Luna and Luan turned to each other again, wondering if they could relive what had just happened. They decided that their siblings had to know what happened.

They turned back to their siblings and Luna began to recount the horror they had faced.

* * *

After about twenty minutes and several dozen gruesome scenes later. Chris finally arrived at his home. It was a small three-bedroom residence that had lawn gnomes laying on his front lawn, Chris always though if he should throw them away since they are useless when dealing with pests, along with a basement that was probably bigger than his house itself. It wasn't anything too impressive but to Chris, it was enough.

He quickly yeeted out of his car and rushed to his front door, unlocking it and entering the dark, lonely house.

"Just the way I love it." He said to himself.

Like every other part of the town, the house's electricity didn't work. But seeing as though Chris was prepped for a major event he had a lot of his electronics stored down in the basement, and one of those electronics was a small portable freezer that was packed with meat.

Chris's stomach rumbled as it was almost lunchtime. He went down to the basement grabbed some meat and threw it on his wood-burning stove.

Once the meal was cooked Chris dug into it like a wild animal. He and those things out there weren't so different, after all. Throughout his adult life, kids around the area he lived in had been going missing, with the field of activity slowly spreading towards Royal Woods, he knew who was responsible for these incidents...

Him.

Chris thought back to his time in the army, remembering how he ended up like this. Although he wasn't sure why those things out there were suddenly like that. One thing he did know is that they both enjoyed the taste of human children.

You would even guess what meat he was eating.


	5. High School Horrors

"Dang it, I swear I had it right." She muttered to herself irritably. Luna strummed softly on her guitar trying to find the right sounds.

"Don't worry you got it." Said Sam who sat next to her strumming a guitar of her own. They were both currently on their last and favourite subject which was the music class. The teacher was busy relaxing on his desk while the others were playing around with their instruments. One dude was putting a drumstick up his nose while another just quietly reading a bible. Luna blew a puff of air into her eye. Despite being boring all the time, she loved going in this class, she was always so immersed by every symphony of all the instruments produced.

Presently, Luna was able to get the right tune and continued playing.

"Ha!" She said happily and for the next few seconds she kept on playing with her instruments.

Right next to her, Sam was playing the music of her own. Luna and Sam have had a very great relationship with each other. After sending that anonymous love letter in her locker many months ago and confessed her feelings for her not long after, they had started going out. Playing songs together, sneaking out at night to go to a concert. Even kissed on small occasions. Needless to say, she loved this girl. They even had already thought of what their future would be.

A future that would never happen.

Luna looked at the clock and it was just one minute away from three and the bell would ring so she can go home and chill in her room hang with her sisters. As well as planning what to do for the summer and next school year. She doesn't expect that much but she knew it would get a whole lot challenging.

Meanwhile, Luan wasn't as lucky as Luna as she sat on her chair with her shoulder slumped and her head facing the ceiling. It was math class; the worst of any class and the teacher was still about the understanding of even and odd numbers. What's so odd about numbers? I can't even. Haha yeah, Luan. She looked around to find an empty seat right next to her and sighed. Sucks that Benny couldn't be here, he was the only person that can bring a smile to my face when we're in math class. Once upon a time they pranked the teacher into thinking there was a fire and told everyone to leave the building immediately, how they pulled it off was a mystery. Thankfully, they would be seeing each other again on the weekends or once Benny would get better. In the meantime, she had a birthday party to attend tomorrow.

She had always loved making people laugh, every laugh she brought to the world reassures her that she can go far in life and that one day she hoped to perform in front of thousands of people.

Well, too bad cause faith has in store for you.

A large army of birds started flying around the sky, everyone in class saw went to the window to take a picture. Then moments later, a massive earthquake happened and all the kids were forced to hide under their seats. Luan hid under her desk.

"What do you call a cow during an earthquake? A milkshake!" Luan said at loud (heh) but she knew she was absolutely terrified at what's happening. Besides, everyone was too busy sitting under the desk in panic.

Meanwhile, Luna sat under her desk waiting for the earthquake to stop. The sounds of the instruments reverberating the entire room. She was weirded out after those large groups of birds came flying across the sky and even more weirded out once this happened. One even got stuck in the window. When the earthquake did eventually stop, they slowly stood up to make sure it's safe.

Only to get whipped back to the floor when a powerful shockwave burst through the window, followed by a green most that covered the entire room. Everyone including Luna had to immediately cover their faces. Though a few students took a few seconds to cover. Luna also felt some strange sensation resonating from inside her body, she didn't know what it was and she didn't want to know. Once the green mist cleared in less than a minute and everyone we're free to breathe properly and saw that the lightbulb completely shattered and can only see in near darkness. Everyone began talking at once with someone from the back and kept saying about God being angry. And most of them talked about the screams coming from the hallways.

One of the students pulled their phone out and opened the flashlight setting so that they can see where there going and called out for their teacher. They were able to find him and boy oh boy they were in for a surprise. The teacher lay on the floor, spazzing out of control whilst his skin was slowly turning green. The others were both scared and confused as to what was happening to the teacher. No one dared to come forward. Finally, when the teacher stopped shaking, he started getting up and started at the students before jumping at great speed, grabbed one of the students nearby and began to chomp his teeth right through his neck causing the student great pain. Luna and the other students, hitherto, stood frozen at their place before screaming as well.

"What the fuck?!" The young rocker exclaimed.

One kid came up and kicked the teacher in the ribs, to free the other kid that was being eaten alive by the said teacher.

It worked.

But at the cost of his own life as the teacher lunged at him now, biting his throat.

More students began to scream in terror. Some kids ran forward to the teacher, some helped the other kid who was attacked earlier into the nurse's office while others just got the fuck out of there. Either way, they all had to escape to survive.

Luna was torn between whether to get the fuck out or help the poor kid. That's when a tall kid with wire-framed glasses went up behind the teacher and slammed the back of his head repeatedly with a bass. All the while, screaming "Die you beast!" over and over until he managed to shatter the teacher's skull, blood oozed from his ears and nose.

The tall kid just stood there at what just happened before silently ran off. The other kids try and pull the teacher away from the bitten teen but it was too late for him. This was enough incentive for Luna to run to the door.

And once she got out, she just wished she just stayed behind.

Everywhere, she saw older students, mostly seniors, janitors and school staff were screeching and shaking violently as though they got massive seizures after seeing multiple blinding lights all at once.

Okay, I think staying in the room would be alright.

Why are all these dudes acting like they were from that outbreak movie only their skin turns green? Luna thought. Was it something to do with that green smoke from earlier? Everywhere she looked she could see older teens and adults chomping down on younger teens, particularly, freshman and sophomores. She continues to scan around the hallways and spotted Sam and a few groups of kids running away to the exit and she sighed. I just hope she would be safe. Right now, I have to find my sisters.

She ran across the hallway, passing several disturbing scenes around her. At one point she was a handicapped kid getting devoured by a staff that was supposed to take care of him. Luna couldn't help but just cry at such a horrible sight. Thankfully, a group of teens wielding weapons such as a baseball bat, a pencil, a long ruler stick and some very sharp tools from the mechanics class, came up from behind her and tore the ever-living crap out of that deranged adult. Luna decided to tag along with these groups were heading in the same direction as she was.

Luan ran across the hallway in fear as strays of tears fell through her cheeks. Behind her, were a large horde of infected adults and older teens chasing after her and a few of her classmates. She could sense them coming closer as their outstretched hand were grazing her ponytail. She didn't want to have the same fate as her fellow classmate Parvana who unfortunately met her fat when the teacher went up to her and bit down her neck. Luan just stood there in fear while the other kids tried desperately to get the teacher off her. She could only scream and cry as the other kids outran her as the hands of the adult brushed against her. She imagined them digging through her with those cold dead hands.

Just minutes ago she was looking forward to attending a birthday party and visit Benny at his home. And now she would die getting moulded to death by these infectious adults. Just when she thought she was a goner. A group of kids came up rounding a corner, carrying melee weapons. She screamed desperately while she waved her hand, signing them to help her. They saw her and ran forward. As Luan came closer, she spotted one of the groups to be Luna and smiled.

"LUNA!" The young comedian screamed and waved her arms around to her to notice her. She did indeed saw her and was horrified when Luan was just inches away from getting torn to pieces. Luna threw caution to the wind and ran towards Luan, promoting others to do the same. She ran past Luan and against to the nearest adult. They fell forward, Luna trying to break free from the grown-up's grasp while it was trying to bite her neck. Several other adults circled around her. Luan turned back and screamed her name again.

"Ah, sick dude!" Luna exclaimed as blood from the grown-up's mouth sprayed all over her face.

Just when she thought she would be a zombie snack, the kid's Luna was with. Ran up to the adults and deliver devastating blows into their heads. Blood from these adults sprayed more into Luna's already blood-covered face, as she was still getting pinned to the ground. Then, a boy standing at 5'7 with a buzz cut; wore a black t-shirt with the words "America" written in red and blue ink came up to her and slammed the adult's head with a baseball bat.

The teen extended a hand towards Luna, who instantly grabbed it.

"T-thanks." Luna stuttered.

"No mentioned it." The teen said. "That was very brave of you, how you were able to charge these things with nothing but your hands."

Luna blushed and smiled softly. She recognized that teen as Brock Howard. He was a strong and brawny kid who was born in a military family.

"Luna." A voice cried out.

She snapped out from her trance and looked to see Luan running towards her. They embraced each other as soon as they converged.

"I'm so glad your alive," Luna said. "What happened."

"When the green air disappeared, the teacher started going insane on the floor before getting up and attack one of my classmates," Luan said as fast as she could, still shuddering at the image of her friend getting eaten alive by the teachers while she just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Luan..." Luna said softly as she hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go. She turns to Brock with a small smile.

"Thanks again."

"No mention it." He said raising one hand up. "Now, do you girls wanna follow us?"

"Nah, dude it's cool, we have to go find our sisters, and hoped that they're okay," Luna stated. He fixed her with a confused and worried glance.

"Are you sure? Cause I noticed a pattern around these infected people and..." Brock said but Luna stopped him.

"It's fine, really. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

Brock was still uncertain to leave these two all by themselves but just nodded.

"Alright, well then take one of these just in case," Brock said as he handed them a spare baseball bat. "Just be safe out there."

"We will." She answered.

And with that, Brock and his friends continued walking down the hall. Luna then turned to Luan who kinda knew what she was going to say.

"Come on Luan, we gotta find Lori and Leni." Said Luna.

Luan hugged herself tighter and fear spread throughout her face. As much as she didn't want to stay here long and leave as soon as possible, they knew they had to go find their older sisters. It was just wrong to just leave them and end up getting eaten alive.

And besides, Lori has the keys to Vanzilla, how else are they gotta drive home?

Nodding, Luna and Luan ran towards the junior section of the room where they passed several bloody scenes around them. Luna clutched her baseball bat tighter as the sounds of death grew louder and more sinister with each step they take. They went to the halls where Leni would most likely be. Luna kept shooting glances to make sure Luan stayed close. They finally reached two pairs of double doors, signifying that they had reached the 11th-grade rooms.

Luna knew Algebra was Leni's last subject so she ran straight to that certain room. When they arrived, Luna slowed down and took one last glance at Luan who glanced back and nodded. They opened the door slowly then stopped when they heard a strange spongy sound emerging from it.

They poked their heads through and saw a group of kids kneeling around something.

Or someone causes from the looks of it, they seemed to be eating.

They both continued to stand in the doorway, waiting for something to happen.

As they were closely examining the group. They noticed one of them looked very familiar. It was dark so they couldn't see properly so they slowly stepped forward to get a closer look.

Big Mistake.

As soon as they got closer, all the teens turned to face them. They now understood who they were and what they were. The older teens that got infected. Their skin was mossy green and blood oozed out from their lips. Both loud was able to get a good look at who they were trying to get a closer look at, and what they saw smashed their hearts to pieces.

Blond hair, and light blue dress. They instantly recognize the infected teen as Leni Loud. Her hair was a lot messy, her dress was covered in blood and so was her face, her sunglasses that usually sit above her head now gone and her left sandals have also been missing.

Both loud siblings continued to stare at her in deep sadness. Luna's grip on her bat begins to loosen and Luan was inches away from crying.

Leni and the others stood up and screamed viciously at the newcomers. Luan covered her ears and screamed herself. The older teens charged at the two. Luna shoved Luan away and slammed the door shut, pressing her body against it. Leni and the other teens were aggressively trying to push the door open. Luna struggled to keep the door shut while Luan came up and helped her.

"Get ready to run," Luna said.

But before they could do that, however, an arm suddenly burst out through the little window of the door, grabbing Luan's ponytail. She screamed frantically as she grabbed whatever was holding her and tried to pull away but it only made it hurt more.

Luna felt a rush of fear through her veins, grabbed her bat and began to deliver massive swings against the teen's arm and it worked but it but tore a chunk of Luan's hair, letting it flow in the back of her shoulder. Luan crouched down crying in pain as she caresses the side of her head.

Now Luna was furious, that strange sensation came back but she didn't give a shit, she gripped her bat tightly and let the door open. One teen emerged and Luna smashed that teen's skull harder than she smashed her hundreds of guitars she destroyed. Another teen came up, it was one of Leni's friends Fiona and she had a less painful death. Then, Leni came up and she was hesitant at hurting the blond girn so instead, she just pushed her aside to the ground as more teens appeared. Soon, one more came and it was the teen who attacked Luan earlier. Now Luna's anger returned, she screamed ferociously as she swung her bat so hard it literally pop the teen's eyeball out of its sockets. Luna didn't care how hard she hit, she was angry, angry at what it did to Luan.

Luna turned to see Leni getting back up and rushed towards the young rocker. That halted her rage for a moment. She dropped her bat and shoved her to the classroom. It wasn't as hard as keeping the door close as it was before but I guess whatever that green gas was, increased Leni's strength. Luna breathed heavily, her heart pounding against her chest.

She turned to Luan who was still on the floor.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked.

"What do you think I look like!?" Luan cried out. "No I'm not okay, everything is not okay! A piece of my fucking hair is missing."

Luna hugged her tighter.

"Come on, we have to find Lori." She said. Her voice was shaky and out of breath. Luan let go and shook her head.

"How do we know she's not already dead!?" She yelled.

"We have to at least try," Luna said back then turned to the door. "But we have to take care of Leni first." She grabbed her bat and opened the door. Leni emerged from the two doors and tried to lunge towards them. Luna was hesitant to kill Leni. While she was infected, she was still her sister but she wouldn't risk getting eaten by her either. So instead, she swung the bat on Len's right leg. The snapping sound made the two sisters flinch in sadness as their older sister came crashing to the ground.

Luna and Luan quickly ran away to find Lori's class but not before taking one last look at Leni was reaching out one hand as she let out a sharp and angry roar that would fill their heads day and night.

Blood and exposed organs filled across the hallway that they were running across. Both teens tried to ignore what was around them as they made it to the Senior part of the school. Both were ready for the impending heartbreak should their oldest sister suffer the safe fate as Leni. They listened closely as the sounds of rage-filled creatures echoed through the bloody halls. The smell was unbearable that both louds were surprised they haven't fainted from the foul odour

Suddenly, the sound of someone screaming caused them to stop running. Across the halls, a badly injured teen maybe about Luan's age was limping around the corners as fast as he could. Then a pack of older teens came up from behind and began to swamped down on him.

Tears rolled down the sister's face when they saw that one of those infected teens had thick blonde hair, a light blue tank top and brown cargo shorts. Both siblings quickly recognized her as Lori Loud.

Damn. They were both powerless to help the poor teen and thought he was gonna die anyway so they ran into an empty room, jammed a few desks against the door and barricade it. They plopped their butt on the floor and let their tears flow as they embraced each other.

"Well, so much for that," Luna said, punching the floor.

They both looked out at the window which was shattered like all the others. Seriously, how strong was that explosion?

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of here," Luna said as they jumped out through the window and ran into the horrifying sight of the new world. It's like hell was brought upon this earth.

"What now?" Luan asked.

"We have to go find our younger sibling and make sure they're okay." Said Luna. As they ran they shot one last look at their school. The thoughts of their sisters devouring kids would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Hopefully, today wouldn't be the day. They then found and ran with a large group of kids who were fleeing in the same direction. As they were running they saw a teenage girl lying in the middle of the road. Two infected teens were kneeling on her as they consume her organs. It was a horrible sight to see. It ended when a speeding truck ran over all three bodies, blood and guts spilled everywhere.

Eventually, they spotted the middle school. Before they could get inside, however, they ran into one of Lynn's roller derby partners Polly Pain.

They ran up to her and asked where Lynn was.

"She went that way." She said, pointing where—to the sisters, it was quite obvious—the elementary school is at.

"Thank you." They said and went on their way. Relieved that they wouldn't have through the horrors of middle school. They were stuck to a group of kids who worked together to fend off any adults coming at them.

Soon they reached to the elementary school. Both girls braced themselves as they went inside. And just like their school. The inside of the elementary school was a massive bloodbath. They tried to ignore the sight around them as they searched through every one of their sibling's classroom. They both shudder at the thought of an infected adult chomping down on one of their siblings. They also passed a few older kids somewhere their age looking desperately on every classroom, possibly finding their siblings as well. At one point they saw a tall boy running frantically around the hall, looking for the exit. They thought whoever he was looking for must have been too late.

Soon, ran to yet another small group of tough-looking teens. Luna and Luan all recognized them clearly, they see them quite a lot in their school and were popular among many.

After greeting each other Luna spoke up. "Have you see our siblings?" She didn't need to explain their names as pretty much everyone in Royal Woods knows who they are.

"No, we didn't worry." Spoke to one of the boys. They knew him as Stanford Parker otherwise calls him Stan for short. Stood at 5'7; fair skin; dark hair and brown eyes; wore a dark blue parka and brown pants. "Have you seen my sister?"

Luan knew his sister as Sally Parker as she attended to her 7th birthday a few months back; saying that she loved Luan's performance. Which she was very thankful for. But just thinking of it makes her sad. "No, sorry."

Before Stan could say anything else, a voice called out to him.

"Stan, come on we have to hurry." A teen spoke up. They look to see three other kids standing by. One of them who called out to Stan was Duke Melville. Stood at 5'8; with light brown hair and green eyes. Wore a red and blue polo shirt and brown khaki pants. He was always so stubborn and a jerk sometimes; self-proclaimed himself the leader of the group.

Next to him stood at 5'8; thick blonde hair that swept sideways; wore a white tank top and dark blue pants that were sagging slightly; Joey Moore was his name. Everyone thought of him as Duke's lover as he always hangs around with him. Another boy, who stood at 5'9 had dark brown hair, green eyes and freckles. Wore a white shirt with the words "Up top" Up top of what? They knew him as Jake Flecks. He was the quarterback of the Royal Woods Football League.

"Okay," Said Stan. "Good luck out there."

Luna and Luan nodded as they went to their separate ways and headed home. And there, they passed several bloody scenes. Dead kids and adults littered around the ground. They made sure they don't come across infected teens and adults. They ran further and passed a crashed burning airplane. They couldn't imagine how many planes wherein the sky when the blast occurred.

They were finally able to reach the house and they saw Mr. Grouse's body lying on the ground. They noticed a small bleeding hole on the back of his head. They assumed someone must have shot him. They reached the door to find it locked, they began to pound on it and scream, hoping that their mom and siblings would be waiting in the house to open the door and greet them.

They were half right.

The Loud House remained silent for a few moments after the story was finished. The thought of their older siblings committing cannibalism was too much to even comprehend. Lincoln couldn't even imagine how hard it must have felt like for his sisters to witness Lori and Leni doing such an atrocious act.

"Excuse me." Said Lisa.

"Yeah?" Asked Luna.

"If I may ask when you saw these infected teens, where they 16 and older?" The child prodigy asked.

"That's what we saw why?"

"If I am correct then this virus only affects people who are of that said age." Said Lisa.

This worried most some of the kids. Luna, especially, since she was two months away from her 16th birthday.

"Would we ever turn into one of them?" Lola asked.

"It's probable, given that the virus latched onto every human on earth no matter the age."

"Wait how did you know?" Said Lana.

"I scanned every one of you and found that the virus is within us," Lisa said. "And most of you have a relatively large quantity of the virus inside of you including myself while one of has an astonishing size."

"That's me right?" Lincoln asked to which Lisa nodded.

"Why you?" Asked Lucy and Lincoln explained why.

"I didn't know it was a virus at that time and I didn't even smell anything."

"Dang, that would explain how you attacked mom-" Lana was about to say but Lola covered her mouth.

"Indeed."

Lynn was gonna say that she encountered two adults who looked perfectly fine. Three if that crazy guy driving a semi-truck was an adult. But decided it wasn't worth mentioning. Right now though, she thought of that story for a moment before coming to a realization. "Why didn't you put them down?"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Luna said, not believing what she just heard.

"You heard me." She said as she stood up. "Why didn't you end their suffering?"

Now Luna stood up and look as though both kids were about to at each other.

"You expect me to kill my own sisters?" She shouted. Lincoln flinched as he had done the same thing with his mother.

"You would have done them a favour," Lynn said. "Every second of their existence could be pure agony, they could be trapped inside their minds, screaming for mercy, begging for someone to put them out of their fucking misery."

"We don't know that." Luan intervened.

"Yeah," Luna concurred, "For all we know they could be content in their bodies, every one of them could be in their own little happy place, enjoying their life."

Lynn stepped closer to Luna and stared into her eyes.

"Do those...things out there look content to you?" She growled in a cold desolate voice. "Cause I fucking don't."

A tear began to well up in Luna's eyes, causing Lynn to back away.

Luna wished more than anything that she could get the image of Lori and Leni's dead angry scowls out of her mind. But there was no forgetting the looks of reckless abandon in their eyes as they devoured their prey without the slightest hint of remorse.

"You're right," Luna said. "I thought I was doing the right thing by sparing Leni but there wasn't any way for us to get to Lori, but I had my chance to put Leni down, and I blew it, now she's probably going to be forced to crawl around until someone takes the initiative to put her down or until the sun stops shining."

Her younger siblings began to silently weep at the thought of this. Luna hated that thought as well. She also hated the phrase "Put Down". It felt like she was calling her sister a wild animal which she wasn't. At least not the Leni she knew.

Lynn looked down at Luan who had her head buried back to her knees. It must have really hurt when that adult ripped a chunk of her hair. Then she looked at her own. She knew that if she was ever in a situation like Luan, the adults would grab for her ponytail. So the only logical way to do it was to cut it.

Silently making her way upstairs and into the bathroom. She starred at her reflection from the mirror before opening the cabinet and grabbed a pair of scissors. As much as she loves sporting her ponytail, she wouldn't let it be her downfall when it comes to fending off infected people.

So take one last look at her dark brown hair and watched it as she held her ponytail up and pressed the scissors together.

 _Snip._ Was all it took for it to separate. She held her lock of hair and studied it through the sunlight before tossing it away in the waste dump. She looked back into the mirror. Her hair barely the same length as Lisa's. A swirl of thoughts came into her head. Thoughts of both good and bad. Good as she thought of all the records she had broken, and how her parents and siblings were always there to cheer her on, every step of the way. Bad that because of what is happening in the world, her fallen parents and siblings would never be able to cheer for her again.

Her body shook rapidly as tears swell into her eyes. She stares at the scissors and with a loud scream she threw them against the mirror shattering every inch of glass. Lynn stood there her head hung slightly. Her hands clutched tightly to a fist. She let her tears flow for a moment just as a sound of footsteps was heard outside the door.

"Lynn!?" Shouted Luna. "The hell happened!?"

All of the siblings stood in front of the bathroom gawking at her now shortened hair.

"I...decided to get a haircut," Lynn said pointing at her head.

"Okay, well why did you-"

"So I wouldn't end up like her." She answered quickly pointing at Luan who winced.

"Oh," Luna said then looked at the broken mirror. "Care to explain that?"

"Well." Lynn chuckled softly as she rubbed the back of her head before forming a more serious look. "I just a had a lot going in my head and it was stressing me out."

"It's fine dude," Luna said. "We're all very stressed as you are."

Lynn just nodded.

As they all left, Lynn looked back at the broken mirror. She still couldn't forgive herself for not at saving those poor kids that are probably already eaten alive. She imagined herself going inside the elementary school and take out as many adults as she could while kids around her cheered and chanted her name. Oh, well, perhaps one day. She then joined with the rest of her family.

* * *

Lincoln stood at the doorway of what is now formerly Lori and Leni's bedroom feeling grim as he scanned through the room. Bits of glass were littered around the floor and some other stuff joined with it. He remembered that once he wound be older and Leni would leave the house. This room would now be his. Guess that's ain't happening now.

He then looked at Lori's bed and thought of his older sister. Just like him, Lori was a person of action. Always trying to control the situation. An authority figure and practically their third parent. She brought order in the loud house when he couldn't.

He never usually say this as he never chooses a favourite. But he kinda always thought of Lori as his favourite. People usually mistake Luna or Lynn as his favourite but that's because he just hangs with them a lot more or in Lynn's case the age gap. And while he loved Lori, there are times where she gets on his nerves. She's always pushy, condescending, irritable, somewhat obnoxious, overused the word "literally" in every sentence and would always spend time on her phone talking to Bobby or whatever. But with all that, she cares deeply about her siblings. She always looked after them, helped them out when their parents weren't around.

Lincoln then thought of their conversation earlier that day just after dropping them off. Of how he was scared of her leaving for college and that they should talk about it later once they got home. A conversation that would never happen.

His eyes fixed on Leni's bed.

Leni, sweet Leni rest her kind soul. She was always thinking of others. Doing her very best even if she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But that doesn't mean she couldn't light up a dark room. She was sweet, thoughtful and very easy to convinced. Her ability to make fancy dresses and artistic design makes up for her near lack of intelligence.

She was a skilled artist, fashion designer, and could tell Lincoln pretty much everything about clothes, designs, and great deals at the mall. Lincoln couldn't believe that he was never going to see them again, never going to talk to them nor hear their voices, never going to be able to hug them or kiss them again.

A small tear fell through his cheek as he tried so hard not to break down. Had he known that Lori dropping him off at school or Mom and Dad telling them goodbye would be the last time he'd ever see them. He would have to look them into the eye hug them and tell them I love you.

Taking one last look at the room before closing it. He walked back to his room until he spotted Lisa, Lynn and Luna standing outside of the former's bedroom looking uneasy. They looked like they are talking.

"You sure you can do this?" Asked Luna.

"That is correct, and while the whole town has relinquished any kinds of electricity. I had a backup generator sheltered under my bed." Lisa noted then added. "And I have a few more stored in my bunker."

"How long would it take?" Luna asked.

"Given the current situation, I predict about a month," Lisa answered.

"Okay, so...is it really necessary to use Mom as a test subject," Luna asked

"I have to find out more of this virus and where it originated from. I have to use our mother since she herself was infected." Lisa stated. "And besides all I need is some scanning and blood samples."

"Alright but call us when you want us to bury mom in the backyard," Luna said as she and Lynn walked away.

Lisa then went to her room to collect samples from their dead mother. Lincoln just went back to his room and lay down at his bed. He stared at his hands with unease after Lisa told him of that he had consumed a large amount of the virus. Though she never explained how drastic it affect him, chances are it's pretty bad. He thought back to when he killed his mother out of blind rage, he didn't know what came over him and now that it was because of that virus, he fears that won't be the last time.

Lincoln toss and turn his head on either side and spotted his laptop sitting on top of his cabinet. He grabbed it to find it still working. He scrolls through his screen to find a file that reads photos. He clicked it and shows dozens of photos of him and his family and friends. He smiled solemnly at all the memories he had made.

But that smile soon faded and turned to a look of worry when he saw a picture of him and trying to hold the camera while Ronnie Anne came up from behind and hugged him. His eyes were wide as dinner plates when he suddenly remembers about Ronnie Anne. Now he has another reason to worry about. Was Ronnie Anne okay? He couldn't message her since there were no signal and his phone could still be in his locker and he couldn't go to the city since it is too far away so he wouldn't be sure if she was dead or not. All he could do is just pray that she was alive and well because he would do anything to just see her again.

He looked through his message and find their last conversation this morning. She told him about what they would do for the summer to which he replies by saying not sure. He closed his laptop and stared at the ceiling thinking about Ronnie Anne.

Meanwhile, back in Lisa's room. The young scientist stares at her mother's corpse covered by her blanket. She pulled the sheets out to reveal her mother. She shuddered just by looking at it. She still noticed her neck twisted unnaturally due to the strong whiplash caused by her brother.

As much as Lisa wasn't comfortable of using her mother as a test subject. Especially when she's dead. She wants to know more about how that virus turned her into a bloodthirsty cannibal. Grabbing her gloves she began working.

* * *

_One Month Later._

_June 19, 20_ _20_

All kids were in Lori and Leni's bedroom, looking rather anxious at each other. Most were sitting on the floor while others sat on the beds. After Lisa had called a meeting they knew it was something about the virus as she had been working closely on it for the past month. She used their Mother since she was infected. It took her about a day to scan her body before they buried it in the backyard. At one point she mentioned that the virus also affects them but not what they think.

And during that month, they were simply bored out of their minds. Played every board game, let Lucy contact their mom to the other side, or for Lynn and Lincoln's case; going insane and just simply walked around the house. Speaking of Lincoln, he turned 12 two weeks prior. Worst birthday ever am I right? After that thing with Lynn. Luna decided it was best for the other siblings could trim down their hair. Everyone except Lola agreed. It took some convincing to get her to allow them to cut her luxurious hair, as she called it.

Some of them had also changed attire. Luna and Luan no longer wore skirts. The former now wore a dark purple hoodless sweater and light blue pants while the latter wore a long sleeve yellow shirt and blue skinny jeans. Lana, Lincoln, Lisa, Lily and Clyde remained unchanged. Lola wore a pink hoodie and black pants, Lucy wore a light grey hoodie and black skinny jeans and Lynn wore a black and red tank top and black pants.

Now, Lisa cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. They hoped she brought any good news but the scowl on her face says otherwise.

"You may be wondering why I gathered you all here today." Said Lisa.

"Tell us," Said Lincoln.

"Well, after this past week or so, I was able to conclude my analysis on the virus and the results are very interesting, to say the least." Said Lisa grimly as she grabbed her tablet for everyone to look at. It shows an image of inside a human body that they assumed to be their mother. "From my research and study of air velocity, it appears that this virus really did spread around the world." She tapped her finger and zoomed the screen showing green splotches.

"This is the virus, it seemed that when it goes through a person, it becomes permanently attached inside making it part of the human genes. It has also affected the skin pigmentation also known as Melanin which is why their skin turned green" Said Lisa. "The infection also caused inflammation of the brain, rendering all sense of reason and logic obsolete."

"That explains it," Lola said. "But what about all the blood puking?"

"Brain Hemorrhage," Lisa said plainly as Lola cringed in disgust.

"Okay, but can you explain how they were able to run fast? We saw how fast Mr. Grouse could run despite being really old, not to mention his strength." Lana ask

Lisa fixed her glasses. "Frankly, I'm not sure, my theory is that this virus has some level of mutation that caused the body to have abnormal effects." That was all she said.

"So what else does this virus have and can it be cured?" Asked Luna

"As I said a few weeks prior, this virus not just affects older teens and adults but kids and younger teens as well but the only common thing is the increase of strength, speed and reflexes and as for your other question..."

"I cannot cure it," Lisa said shamefully. She went on and say that whatever this virus was so beyond her understandings it almost felt it was extraterrestrial. She then said that it only affects humans as he tested the virus on Charles and other animals lying around. Targeting only humans. Then she looked at the floor with a blank stare.

"I fear that who or what caused this, meant on targeting only humans and the plan was to wipe out the human race." All kids just stood there silently. What Lisa doesn't know is that

* * *

Hours after the meeting, all of the kids sat quietly in the living room figuring out what to do.

"This sucks I can't take this anymore!" Lynn yelled.

"Would you rather take your chances out there?" Luna asked.

"Pfft, Yes," Lynn answered and Luna sighed.

"Are you crazy!?" Screamed Lola. "And besides where would we even go?"

"Anywhere but here!" Lynn clapped back.

Luna wondered if there was anyone else left alive in the town of Royal Woods. It had been a month since they last saw a living person run by their house.

She turned to Lisa. "What do you think?"

"As dangerous as it seems, it's the only option we have," Lisa told her then continued. "We can't stay here very long as our supply has almost depleted. Lisa had foreseen them reacting as they had, anyone would common sense would have wanted it. Asking them to go out there was crazy, but staying was a foolish move.

"Can't we just make this place better?" Lana asked.

Though word like a child, which she is she didn't know why she would think that. Lisa found it to be a fair question.

"We could venture out for supplies, but we'd have to do so on occasional time," Lisa explained. "And each time having to go further and further for resources that might not even be there. We might risk of getting caught by those infected adults."

"Alright, let's vote on whether we should stay or not." Said Lincoln and a majority ruled the latter.

"Excellent, now we gather up every useful supply and then we can leave." Said Lisa. "Hopefully we can find a better shelter and maybe other survivors out there."

The loud family searched their rooms for any stuff they can bring with them. Lincoln grabbed every piece of stuff he can find and put it in his backpack, it wasn't the same one as he bought two in case the one of them got lost. He then grabbed his stuffed animal: Bun-Bun and put it inside, he knew it wasn't useful but he really needed something to hug to. Besides him, Charles lay on Lincoln's bed.

"Get inside, Charles it would be safe," Lincoln said, opening his bag for Charles to get inside, which the dog did just that.

He went outside to meet Clyde holding a bat Lynn gave him.

"Ready?" Said Clyde.

"Am I ever?" Lincoln laughed slightly.

Across the room, Lynn grabbed a golf bag filled with sports items such as Bats, hockey sticks and balls. Lucy meanwhile grabbed a black, leather-bound journal.

"Is that all your gotta take?" Asked Lynn raising an eyebrow.

"We'll face many if not an endless amount of dark days coming for us and I'm gonna make sure I record every moment of it," Lucy said. "Along with some screwdrivers and my knife."

"Wait what-"

Lucy pulled out a black-handled, half-foot long, sharp hunting knife.

"Where did you get that?" Lynn asked.

"Uh...found it in the woods?" She smiled sheepishly making Lynn's eyes narrowed to a slit as she went outside to meet Lincoln and Clyde. When she was certain she was alone, she turns to her burst of Edwin and kissed it goodbye. As much as she doesn't want to leave it behind, she wouldn't expect it to carry along with her.

Across the room, Luna decided to bring her guitar with her. So she can use it to slam any adults coming for her. Luan wanted to bring Mr. Coconuts, but what use can he be? She was about to put it inside her box but another idea came to her.

She went into Lynn and Lucy's room just Lynn went outside and she spotted Lucy kissing her statue of Edwin.

"You didn't see me kiss Edwin, did you?" She asked embarrassed at what she did.

"Maybe?" Luan smiled sheepishly.

"Sigh," Lucy covered her face as Luan held up her dummy.

"Is it okay to leave Mr. Coconuts here with Edwin?"

Lucy looked for a moment then said. "Sure,"

Luan smiled and rested the dummy on Lucy's bed. "Hey, handsome." She made the dummy say.

"Thanks for leaving me with the vampire if I was left in that case I would've gotten so _bored_. Get it?" He laughed to which Lucy nodded.

Luan made Mr. Coconuts face Edwin."I sure hope my jokes aren't abused."A slight smile formed on Lucy's face."Goodbye, Mr. Coconuts." Luan said.

"Take care of Edwin for me," Lucy told the dummy.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing _sucky_ happens to him.

Luan and Lucy then left the room, closing the door behind them. Just as Mr. Coconut and Edwin faced each other.

"So, wanna get some ice cream?"

Lana decided to bring her lucky wrench she named big bertha along with a tool belt with her. Along with her pet frog Hops, and Izzy. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to bring all her other pets with her, since they were nowhere to be found.

Lola wanted to bring her car with her but she knew it wouldn't be that much use. Instead, she grabbed a metal staff that is about two feet wide and is retractible.

Lisa grabbed every Lisa gathered up as much of her science equipment as she could and some notebooks, along with her laser gun with her.

Since Lily doesn't have that many stuff to bring as she was only a toddler. She decided to bring her purple blanket and stuff giraffe.

"Come on Lily, we have to go." Said Lisa grabbing Lily's hand.

"Okay."

Once they were all packed, they gathered in the living room. Lynn distributed her spare baseball bats to Luna, Luan and Lincoln. Soon they all went outside, but not before Luna takes one last look at the living room and the door to the backyard.

Goodbye Mom.

Lincoln looked around and there was nobody in sight. They were certain an adult would come and attack them but so far there weren't any. Other than the decomposed body of Mr. Grouse and a few others laying on the side.

"Guess we're walking huh?" Said Lynn when she remembers that vanzilla is still in the high school parking lot.

"Not exactly." Said Lincoln and pointed at Mr. Grouse's house. "We can use his car."

"Does it even work? it has been a long time since the apocalypse happened." Asked Lynn.

"It's only been a month and I hope it works." Spoke Lincoln.

They all ran quietly over to his house, luckily the front door was unlocked so they didn't have to risk breaking the door down and possibly alert any nearby infected. They found his keys hanging on a rack beside the door to his garage opened and could faintly see his car parked in the darkness.

They all had to lift the garage door up, manually. Once the afternoon sunlight filled the garage, they all went inside and placed their stuff with them. It was nowhere as big as Vanzilla so the younger siblings had to sit on the older siblings' laps, while Luan sat in the passenger seat and Luna sat in the driver's seat.

Seeing as she was the oldest, and had already learning how to drive, she would have to drive the car.

She placed the key into the ignition, the car rumbled loudly every time she turned the key. She was worried that the sound would attract adults. Once upon a time or 2 weeks ago, she and Lynn were trying to make a campfire in the backyard and two zombies tried to crawl into the fence. Luckily by the fifth try, the car boomed to life.

Luna smiled as the sound reverberated through the garage.

She shifted the car into reverse and began to back out. The car was annoyingly loud, and she prayed that they weren't announcing their presence to every adult within a five-mile radius.

"This sound always drives me crazy." Luan laughed followed by her familiar get it.

For once they actually laughed at her jokes. They really need some positivity to keep them from thinking about all the pain and misery they had witnessed in a course of a single day.

As they drove away Luna looked in the rear-view mirror and watched the house shrink away, all her siblings looked back to see the house shrink away as well.

The Loud House.

The place where they spent their entire lives, the place that held so many memories good, bad, funny, and sad. They thought of their mom lying dead on the floor, and all the things they'd left behind. Hopefully, someday they would be able to return to their home, their place of happiness.

Hopefully.

* * *

Chris sat quietly on his chair, staring at the blank television screen, his arms on either side of his knees. One month in and he was running low on meat. He was really frustrated that this had to happened when he planned to pray on more kids later that night. Guess that's the downside of a fucking zombie Invasion huh? As he was sitting, he heard the sounds of footsteps walking right by his house, accompanied by the sounds of something dragging.

Grabbing his pistol he looked through the window and spotted an adult dragging the body of a dead fat kid.

So juicy. Chris though. Wish I could eat that kid.

The adult suddenly stopped and turned towards his house and knocked on his door.

That's my cue. Chris readied his gun and stood in front of his door and slowly reached for the knob.

 _I know you in there_. A voice called out to him

WHAT THE FUCK!? Chris screamed in his mind as he accidentally dropped his gun before grabbing it. Am I going nuts!?

 _No, your not,_ The voice in his head answered.

What the hell do you want!?

_I just wanna share this big and delicious kid with you._

Chris thought back to when he was at his job and all the adults were fighting over the kids, sharing was the last thing they wanted to do.

How do I know you're not just gonna attack me?

_I'm won't, I just wanna share this with you._

Well, why me?

I can sense your vibes, The adult answered, you're giving off more energy than any adult I've encountered. You're what I call a natural-born leader and I would be honoured to give you this kid as an offering.

Chris thought for a moment before grunting. I still don't trust you.

_I can see that. So as a show of good faith, I'll leave this kid's body here and walk away from the door._

Chris heard the adult set the dead kid down and take a few steps back. He then looked out his window and saw the adult standing on the sidewalk. He appears to be in his 50s as Chris can see the wrinkles on his face. He looked short about 5'6 has gray hair that recedes above his forehead. He wore a light blue turtle neck and brown coat, black pants and white tattered sneakers. When the adult noticed him looking he smiled and waved. His face looked sick and pale and the smile only added to his creepiness factor.

Chris opened the door pointing the gun at the adult as he dragged the body inside and closed the door immediately once inside, all in less than half a minute.

Chris wondered what there could be to talk about and then looked down at the fresh meat and smiled.

This should be interesting.


End file.
